The Lost One
by Dash33
Summary: A Lost Girl story with multiple perspectives from various characters. Also, with the added twist of an OC flare, this story starts from season three. Enjoy and feel free to comment. I do not own anything regarding Lost Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Bo walked into Dal, bloody, again.

"It's not my blood, I'm fine. I don't think it's blood anyway. Smells weird," she said, taking a sniff of the goo on her shoulder and making a face. Kenzi walked in behind her, a little louder.

"Ugh, why do I always get the gooey ones?" she exclaimed.

"It's like love Kenz, can't choose it!" said Bo, with a sappy smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I need a drink," said Kenzi, taking a seat at the bar. Bo sat down next to her.

"Trick! Beer us please!" hollered Kenzi. Trick walked up to them with two cold bottles.

"That looked messy," noticed Trick.

"Meh, wasn't too bad," shrugged Bo, "hey, I was wondering if I can swing by later to talk to you about something?"

Trick turned to her, "is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's great. I just wanted to brush up on some fae facts," grinned Bo.

"Oh, actually have a meeting later on. Maybe tomorrow?" asked Trick.

"Sure," said Bo, wondering whom his mysterious visitor was.

Bo and Kenzi had stayed around a little longer when Dyson joined them. Around 10:30pm, a young woman entered the bar holding a file. She was dressed in what looked like some kind of service pants and a hoodie with a logo of some local hockey team. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail and dark eyes. She gave a look around the bar before meeting up with Trick and stepping into his office.

Trick looked back at Bo before closing the door behind them.

"Hey Trick," said the blonde, bending down to give him a hug.

"Evening Ty. How was your shift?" he asked.

"It started off slow," she started, "but then we got calls to multiple alleys. Humans being found unconscious."

"Same markings as the last ones you had?" asked Trick.

"Very similar," Ty responded. Trick pulled out one of his many books, handing one to Ty and they began sifting through.

About an hour later, Trick pulled his nose out of his book and took a look at Ty. She had fallen asleep using her book as a pillow. He pulled the book away from her and lifted her feet onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. He knew the extra shifts were getting to her but having her as an extra set of eyes on the city was helpful. He stacked the books and headed back out to the bar, which had almost cleared out except for a table.

"Heeeey Tricky! Who's the date?" asked Kenzi, clearly one beer had turned into several.

"She's not a date. Don't you guys have an early morning? Asked Trick.

The three looked at each and broke out into laughter.

"Nope, schedule looks clear," laughed Bo.

Trick smiled back at them and cleared as many bottles as he could. Bo stood and met him at the bar.

"So, who is she?" she asked, leaning against the bar. Trick studied her, and then started cleaning the bar.

"Sorry, I think I went deaf for a second," said Bo, sarcastically.

"She's a friend," he shrugged it off.

Bo raised her eyebrows.

"Really? She's younger than I am Trick. That's gross."

Trick rolled his eyes, "just a friend Bo."

"A friend who makes late night 'meetings'," said Bo, complete with finger quotations.

"She works as a paramedic. She started finding some weird marks on her patients and wanted my opinion," explained Trick.

"What kind of marks? Why would she think you would know? What is she?" asked Bo, becoming more interested.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning, when you're a little more sober," suggested Trick, patting Bo's arm.

"I'm fine," said Bo, becoming more suspicious, "what aren't you telling me?"

Trick looked at Kenzi and Dyson who were still laughing over their table.

"Trick, you're freaking me out. How do you know her and what kind of fae is she?" pressed Bo.

"She's light. I found her a couple months ago," said Trick.

"Found her? Were you looking for her?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I found out about her not long after we met. But I wasn't so sure how accurate my source was, so I wanted to find her for myself," said Trick.

Bo looked at him still puzzled.

"She's another succubus," Trick said.

When Bo still didn't answer, Trick went on.

"And your sister."

Bo's mouth fell. She couldn't believe it.

"Sister?" she breathed.

"I heard she may have survived your mother but I didn't want to make any introductions before I was certain," Trick continued, passing Bo some water.

"I was able to confirm her background a few days ago. I've been trying to find a way to tell you but more importantly her."

"She doesn't know? She what, just thinks your some helpful librarian?" asked Bo, wiping her mouth.

"Something like that," replied Trick.

"I can't believe I might have more family," said Bo, quietly, "I need to splash some, water...," she said, pointing at her face and standing.

Kenzi and Dyson stopped and watched her disappear into the bathroom before turning their attention to Trick.

Bo pushed the door open and went straight to the sink. After splashing a couple of handfuls of cold water on to her face, she stopped and looked at her reflection. After a few seconds, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"A little sister. That could be fun," she murmured.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she could hear Trick explaining to Kenzi and Dyson. She started to walk back out when she passed the door to Trick's office. Quietly, she opened the door and poked her head in. Still asleep on the couch, the blonde she had seen earlier lay covered under a blanket. Bo smiled to herself, how could she have gone from not knowing herself and no family, to a proud grandfather and now a baby sister. Again, she couldn't help the excitement from showing. She stepped out and quietly closed the door once more.

When she returned to the bar, Kenzi was giving her a disapproving look.

"I play the adorable little sister role," she whined.

"And you always will," Bo assured her, giving her a hug.

"That's big news," said Dyson.

They shared a look, not really sure of each other's thoughts on the situation. Then after a moment or so of silence, Dyson added, "I wonder if she's single?"

They all looked at each other and began laughing once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty woke up the next morning still at Tricks. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone.

"Good thing I'm off today," she mumbled to herself seeing it was 11:30am.

She straightened out the clothes she had slept in and grabbed her toothbrush she kept in her backpack, just in case. She moved to the bathroom to make an attempt to not look like she spent the night.

When she came out, Trick was at the bar getting ready for the lunch rush.

"Morning," she said, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Morning," said Trick, giving her a warn smile, "want some breakfast?

She watched him hold up some tomato juice and a stalk of celery.

"Ah, you know me so well," Ty smiled, watching him mix her the drink.

"They say tomatoes are fruits," they said at the same time. They both started laughing.

"Ty," started Trick, not knowing what to say next. She looked up from her drink.

"I have some information," he explained.

"You found what's attacking those humans?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately. But I have word on your family," he answered.

Her expression turned immediately.

"You're kidding?" She said, pushing her drink away, "are they...alive?"

Trick smiled and nodded.

"I found two relatives," he said. He could see the water building up in her eyes. She tried to nonchalantly brush it away. Neither could say anything.

Finally, Ty looked at Trick.

"Is one of them you Trick?" She asked, her voice slightly off.

"I'm your grandfather. Us meeting was as much fate, as me searching for you. I knew that Aife had lived a wild life so when I realized she had a child I was shocked," he said, pouring them both some water, "but finding out she had had two, was mind blowing."

Ty looked up at him.

"Two? So I have a brother or sister?" She asked.

"A sister, also a succubus," he said, with a smile.

Ty didn't know how to feel.

"This is crazy," she said.

"I understand it's a lot to take in," offered Trick.

"Does she know about me? My sister?" She asked.

"She does. She can't wait to meet you," said Trick.

"She knew about me and it took her this long?" She asked getting rattled.

"Well, I just told-"Trick tried to tell her, but Ty was up and out of the bar in seconds.

Ty barley made it outside before she threw up. She stood there trying to regain her composure. Leaning against the bar, she was startled when someone spoke to her.

"Are you okay?" Asked the stranger in a soft voice.

Ty looked up and found herself starring into the most astounding brown eyes.

"Um, I'm fine. Thanks," replied Ty.

"My name is Lauren, I'm a doctor. I can help," she offered.

Ty smiled at her and stood up straight.

"I appreciate that Doctor Lauren, but I'm fine really," answered Ty, "I actually have to be going, but it was really nice meeting you," she continued, unable to look away from the warm chocolate eyes that were studying her.

"Okay. Well, here's my card, should that change. It was nice to meet you as well," Lauren paused, hand outstretched.

Ty reached for it.

"Ty," she introduced herself.

"Ty," repeated Lauren, feeling Ty's soothingly powers surge into her body.

"Thanks," Ty said, holding up the card and beginning to walk away.

She knew Lauren was a human but she couldn't help but feel something about her when their hands met. She continued to her car and headed home. That was a lot of news she had to take in.

Bo walked back into the bar after a wonderful nights rest following a hot shower to remove the slime from her.

"Hello all," she said cheerfully as she sat down next to the assemble that had already gathered.

"What are we talking about?"

The rest looked back at her.

"I met your sister," said Lauren.

Bo looked at her like she had another head.

"Is she here?" asked Bo, looking around.

"She took off after learning about you guys," answered Lauren, who had already heard the story from Trick.

"I think she's under the impression that you've known and hadn't gone looking for her," Trick suggests, "I tried telling her but she had left already."

Bo looked at Kenzi, but before Bo could decide what to do next, Dyson came in.

"We need to talk," he said, motioning them to follow him into Trick's office.

Once they had settled in, Dyson began to reveal his plan to break into Hecuba.

Lauren was on board right away as her mentor had previously worked there and had gone missing. She would be Bo's backup. This didn't leave much time for Bo to deal with her family issues, which would have to wait.

Over the next few days, Bo was released on the city. She started breaking fae law after fae law and secretly kind of liked it. As planned, Dyson caught her when she made a big scene at the Dal. Hours later, she was being processed through the fae prison system. Eventually, Bo ended up in a small cell. She took a moment to check out her surroundings. She couldn't really get a good look into the cells, but they were locked up so she didn't have to worry about it. She met her cellmate, a young woman; quiet and kept to herself. Finally, after seeing no guards for a while, she sat and waited for her first task: get to know the guards.

Bo fell asleep with her head resting against the bars. The annoying tapping on the bars woke her. She looked around to see where it was coming from. She spotted the pencil across the hall in the cell.

"Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus," said the voice, their face hidden from view.

"Who's there?" asked Bo, searching the cell.

The figure moved into the dim light. Bo could see her face clearly now.

"Hey, you're...you're her," mumbled Bo.

"Yep, the one and only," said Ty.

"What happened? You're part of the light, you work. Why are you here?" stuttered Bo, confused and shocked.

"I have a bad temper, to say the least anyway. I was upset the other day and might have taken it out on some innocent humans," shrugged Ty, like it was no big deal.

"But you help them, why would you do that?" asked Bo.

"It's a little uncanny, isn't it? You know all this stuff about me and up until a few days ago, I didn't even know you existed," said Ty, her voice tight with anger.

"Look, Ty, I found out the night before you. I had no idea I had more family. I would've been out in a second if I had. I've always wanted a sister," Bo tried, thinking of Kenzi at the same time.

"Yeah, well, here I am?" said Ty, holding her hand to show off her cell.

Bo didn't know how to convince her how much she wanted to get to know her.

"You're older than me, aren't you?" asked Ty, from across the hall.

"That's what Trick said," Bo answered, she heard a scoff from the other cell, "why?"

"I was hoping the woman who created me really didn't name her two children Bowtie," she heard Ty grumble. Bo laughed to herself.

"You'd have to meet her to know. She's crazy," said Bo.

"You've met her?" asked Ty, quietly.

"She killed the Light Fae Elders. You didn't hear about this?" asked Bo.

"I'm not a huge player in the fae world, okay?" snipped Ty.

"Well, we kind of had it out and-"

"Hey! Shut up down here!" Bo was cut off by loud guard that had returned. She wrapped her baton against the bars Bo was leaning on.

"Hey Jackie," Ty cooed.

"Wata want Darring? snarled the guard at Ty, who stood and reached her hand out to the guard. Bo saw Ty work her magic for the first time. She watched as Ty whispered something into the guards' ear that made her giggle. Bo laughed seeing the once tough guard letting her walls down. Ty pulled her arms back in and watched her handy work saunter down the hall.

"What did you say to her?" asked Bo.

"I told her I wanted an extra pudding with my dinner and to make it happen," grinned Ty.

Bo laughed to herself, seeing a different side to her new sister.

Kenzi sat at the bar. She had gone back to the apartment but couldn't find anything productive to do. Her part of the plan didn't happen until further along.

"Trick?" she called to the bar keep, "do you think Ty will hang around much now?"

"I hope so," smiled Trick, "it'd be nice to keep my two granddaughters close."

Kenzi grinned a fake grin and went back to her worrying about her friendship.

Back at Hecuba, the inmates had been released for a meal. Ty sat at a table alone, as Bo stood at the edge of the cafe. She decided to take the chance and sit with her sister. Bo sat down with her usual big smile.

"Hey!" she said, sitting down next to Ty. The blonde looked at Bo and went back to eating.

"So our first meal together, who woulda thought prison eh?" Bo jokes trying to break the silence, "I see you got your extra dessert. Nice job," she complimented.

Ty continued eating, not responding.

"Look, I really want us to have a shot at a normal relationship. I'm trying here," said Bo, so no one else could hear her. Ty took a second and looked humbled by Bo's confession. Then, in an instance, her expression changed.

"What did you say to me?" Ty asked, standing over Bo.

"What?" answered Bo, confused at what was happening, "sit down, I didn't-"

Bo didn't get a chance to finish as Ty's not so magical hand came sweeping by, making contact with her left eye.

"Shit," exclaimed Bo, "what the hell?"

Bo didn't get a chance as Ty tried to throw another punch her way. Bo ducked and sprang up tackling Ty to the ground. The entire prison was watching as Ty and Bo were wrestling around on the ground. Suddenly guards swarmed throwing cans of gas and clearing the inmates back to the cells, while the sisters were picked up and brought to the nurse.

They both sat handcuffed to separate chairs, alone in the examination room. Bo was holding an ice pack to her eye, while Ty held a cloth to her bleeding cheek. She smoked her face when Bo tackled her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bo.

Ty looked at her over her swelling cheek, she didn't have a chance to answer. Lauren, bursting through the door, her eyes finding Bo right away.

"Bo! Are you okay? They said you were hurt," Lauren spoke, while lifting Bo's chin to inspect her darkened eye. She unlocked both their handcuffs.

"Just a black eye. I'm fine. She's bleeding though," Bo said pointing at Ty. Lauren hasn't even noticed another person in the room. She was completely focused on Bo.

"Oh, right. Of course, hi," said Lauren.

"Doctor Lauren. Fancy meeting you here," said Ty.

Lauren moved closer and checked under the bloody cloth. She made a face when she saw the gash.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

Ty looked at Bo before she answered.

"I tripped," she lied.

Lauren looked at her, "that was your big distraction plan?"

Ty laughed. Bo looked at Lauren confused.

"Distraction plan?" She asked.

Lauren turned back to Bo, "it's her job to make sure we can meet and you can get into places."

"What? You're in on this?" she asked Ty.

"Trick said Dyson needed some help. I figured it'd be a chance to meet...everyone," explained Ty.

"Well, that makes more sense than you being a complete bitch," said Bo.

Ty laughed then stopped when her cheek moved.

"You're going to need stitches," said Lauren, "unless, you fix it another way."

"I can fix that for you," offered Bo.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather not kiss my own sister," said Ty, standing up.

"I can tape it up for you to stop the bleeding until you can find someone," Lauren offered.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks," Ty said, leaning against the cot, watching the doctor find bandages.

"We need to get into the office," said Bo, looking out into the hall. She backed up suddenly and returned to her spot, snapping the cuff back on.

"Guards coming, look alive," she hissed. Ty sat back down and snapped her own cuff on. Lauren continued tending Ty's eye.

"When your finished here, you both are going to serve punishment time," said the Guard, standing in the door.

"Everything okay Doc?" the guard asked, checking out the doctor. Bo tried to stand up turning the guards attention to her.

"Where do you think you're going precious?" laughed the guard, "you can wait for your sidekick."

"Done," said the doctor.

The guard took another look at Lauren. This time both girls stood up.

"I think we're ready for what's next," pushed Ty.

The guard looked at her, "I wouldn't be so eager, cupcake."

The guard unlocked their cuffs again and told them to follow her. Ty moved passed Lauren stopping only for a second to thank her for the bandage. When both girls had stepped outside, Bo quickly spoke to Lauren.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you find anything you need to get it to my office downstairs immediately," replied Lauren.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Bo said, heading out into the hall to catch up with the others.

"I haven't heard from Lauren yet," mumbled Dyson as he paced the floor in the Dal, "I should have heard something by now."

Trick was getting more concerned by the second. He was still on the fence as to whether this would be a good idea. He had had the chance to talk to Ty after she calmed down. He managed to talk her into helping Dyson, hoping it would be a good way for her to connect with Bo. The less he heard from them, the more worried he became thinking they had attacked each other like Bo's mother had with Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dyson had checked his phone about nine more times before they made it back to the Dal.

"You were supposed to call when you guys made it out," commented Dyson.

"Calm down Wolf. You're welcome," said Bo, holding Lauren's hand.

They pulled chairs up to the table Kenzi and Dyson were already at.

"Hey Newbie, I'm Kenzi," she said, trying to be nice.

"Kenzi," warned Bo.

"What," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Ty shook her hand and laughed a little.

"Hey, thanks for your help," Dyson said, also introducing himself.

"No problem, it was fun," said Ty.

Trick brought over a round of beers.

"Ty, what happened to your face?" He asked, noticing the fresh gash.

"Oh, it's nothing, was all part of the plan," said Ty.

"You should really get that fixed," said Lauren, touching her cheek once again.

Ty winced a little at the contact and took a sip of her beer.

"I will, thanks," she replied.

They began debriefing Dyson about what was happening at the prison. Just as they were wrapping up and ordering their third round, Tamsin sauntered in.

"Well, look at this fun little after school special," she said, pulling up a chair.

"You know for someone who doesn't like us, you sure hang out an awful lot," said Bo.

"I never said I didn't like you. I just like to keep you's on your toes," said Tamsin, stealing Dyson's beer.

"What do we have here?" She said, turning her attention to Ty.

"Tamsin, this is Ty. Bo's younger sister," introduced Dyson, taking his beer back.

"It's nice to meet you," said Ty, shaking Tamsin's hand. Tamsin felt the succubus' charm and smiled.

"Sorry," grinned Ty, "it's a bad habit."

"So wait a minute," interrupted Tamsin, "your mother actually named you two Bo and Ty, like bowtie."

The table had a chuckle.

"You had to know our mother," said Bo, seeing Ty look down at this statement.

"Honestly, you aren't missing anything by not meeting or knowing her," assured Bo.

"Just that weird feeling of not knowing who you are or where you come from," replied Ty.

"If you want to know where your awesomeness comes from, it's that man there," said Bo, nodding in Tricks direction, "he's the best." The table all nodded in agreement. At that moment, Trick brought them over a fresh round.

"Thanks Trick. Are you sure I shouldn't be starting a tab or something?" asked Ty.

The table broke out in laughter, again.

"We get the family discount around here," said Bo, shaking Ty's arm.

"So tell us more about yourself," pried Kenzi.

"Um, there's not much to know," offered Ty.

"I was like Bo, didn't know what I was until about nine years ago. I met an older lady while I was on a call. She knew I was a succubus and kind of took me under her wing, explained the fae world to me. She was like a mentor. Unfortunately, she passed away a year ago. But I'm more aware when we get called out to certain calls."

"Calls?" asked Dyson.

"I'm a paramedic," replied Ty.

"Why did you choose to become a paramedic?" asked Lauren.

"I figured out my ability to transfer chi when I was about fifteen. I thought being able to save people, that paramedic just seemed like a good fit. Plus, my ass looks pretty good in the uniform."

They all laughed again. Ty seemed to be fitting in with the group well. But Bo couldn't help feeling a little jealous that Ty figured her abilities so young.

"I should get going. I've got an early shift back tomorrow," said Ty, checking her watch.

"Are we going to see you again?" asked Bo.

"Of course," said Ty, stepping over to Bo.

Ty pulled Bo in for a hug.

"I'm really glad we found each other Bo," Ty murmured into her shoulder.

"Me too. Come back for a drink after your shift tomorrow, maybe we can grab dinner," offered Bo.

"Sounds good," accepted Ty.

"Let me walk you out," said Tamsin, rising from her chair and downing the end of her drink.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" asked Bo.

"I'm walking your sister home. Is that okay?" snipped Tamsin.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," said Ty.

"No, no. It'll be my pleasure, these are small dose people," smiled Tamsin.

She wrapped her arm around Ty's and pulled her towards the door.

"Bye Trick. I'll see you soon," said Ty, over her shoulder.

"Night Ty," he called, wondering why she was leaving with Tamsin.

Out in the street, Tamsin slowed their walk down but left her arm hanging around Ty's. Ty kept her hands in her pockets trying to keep warm.

"I can help you with your eye you know," offered Tamsin.

"Oh, no. Thanks. I'll be okay," said Ty, making a face as the wind whipped around her cheek.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and pushed Ty down an alley. Before Ty knew what was happening, Tamsin's mouth had covered hers. She was rough at first and then she softened her approach. She held Ty's face, gently caressing it.

"Do it," she whispered.

Ty pulled her closer, her hands around her waist and sucked just enough chi to heal her face.

Tamsin didn't break the kiss afterwards. She kept Ty pushed up against the wall, her tongue tracing Ty's bottom lip. Ty spun them around so that Tamsin was against the wall.

"Thank you," she whispered against her lips. She leaned down and placed one more kiss on her lips.

Bo and Lauren walked into the doctor's loft. Bo took a seat on the couch while Lauren grabbed them each a glass of wine.

"What do you think Tamsin wanted with Ty," asked Bo.

"Hopefully just to fix her eye," smiled Lauren.

Bo wasn't so sure and Lauren could see it on her face. She leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm glad we're going to try this," said Bo.

"Me too," agreed Lauren, "so, how are you dealing with this whole sister thing anyway?"

"I'm excited, I guess," said Bo, "I just don't want to mess it up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Lauren assured her with another kiss.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can turn the charm on her if she doesn't like me," said Bo.

"Oh, is that how it works," smiled Lauren, "so when I get mad at you, you're just going to turn up the heat?"

"I have other ways to charm you," smirked Bo, standing up and pulling Lauren to the stairs.

Kenzi and Dyson still sat at the bar. Trick was just cleaning up from the last few patrons.

"Trick? One more?" asked Kenz.

Trick rolled his eyes and handed them one more each.

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" She turned to Dyson.

"Seemed to get the job done, no complaining. Seems like she could be a good addition," he said, taking a swig.

"Yeah," she said, taking a sip, "I tried not to like her but she's just so damn cute. Those blue eyes, that dirty blonde hair."

Dyson and Trick both looked at her, with raised eye brows.

"She's cute, I'm just saying she's a cutie. Relax," replied Kenzi. The guys were laughing.

"Thanks for your 'help' tonight," said Ty, as she passed Tamsin a beer.

"Anytime," she smiled. They were leaning against the island in Ty's kitchen.

"You know, it's weird how in control you are of yourself considering how young you are," said Tamsin.

"I had a good teacher," replied Ty.

"Mhmmm, who was this mysterious character?" asked the shorter blonde, moving to the couch.

Ty followed her, explaining about the old woman who had taught her everything. She had been a lower level light fae.

"My turn now," said Ty. Tamsin nodded.

"What's the deal with Dyson? Are he and Bo-"

Tamsin didn't let Ty finish, interrupting her with a laugh. "Dyson's a wolf, who's imprinted his love on that dear sister of yours," she explained.

"But Bo's dating Lauren?" asked Ty, still trying to get the connections straight.

"Apparently the Doc and Bo are going to give it a shot. Bo just saved her life not long ago, so you could kind of see that coming."

Ty nodded along. She felt a small pang of jealously towards Bo; she could tell Lauren was someone special.

"And you can't forget Kenzi," Tamsin went on, "her and Bo are very tight, considering she's a human."

"What's wrong with humans?" asked Ty.

"Nothing," Tamsin rolled her eyes, "I guess when you 'grow up' with them it's different."

"You didn't grow up with them? You're a cop, don't you protect them?"

"You know for someone so controlled, you really don't know the fae world," Tamsin pointed out.

"Yeah, well I was trying to stay out of trouble, so that meant laying low in the fae world," replied Ty.

"Were you getting into trouble a lot?" asked Tamsin, eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't your most behaved teenager. Living on your own at sixteen will do that, I guess," smirked Ty, "being a succubus didn't help."

They both laughed at this.

"Well, I should let you sleep," said Tamsin, checking the clock.

"Yeah, guess so," said Ty, standing up to walk her out.

"Can I call you a cab or something? It's kind of late to be out walking on your own, isn't it?" asked Ty.

"I think I'll be okay," Tamsin said, leaning in to give Ty a kiss on her cheek, "remember, should you need any 'help'."

Ty smiled as Tamsin stepped out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

LG - Chapter 4

Ty walked back into the Dal after a long shift, full of unexciting house calls all day.

"Hey Trick," she said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Long day?" he asked, with his usual smile.

"It definitely wasn't as fun as kicking monster ass, that's for sure," she replied, accepting a beer from Trick.

"Your cheek looks better," he noticed. She touched the spot without thinking of it.

"Yeah, Tamsin offered to help," Ty replied, nonchalantly.

"We're just starting to get to know her, so keep your eyes open around her," Trick advised, "she is dark, don't forget."

"Noted," said Ty, "what about Lauren?"

"Lauren? What about her?" He asked.

"Well, is she trusted? How long has she been around?" asked Ty.

"Oh, she's been around for awhile. She's worked for the Ash for years, very smart girl," said Trick.

"Yeah, she seems pretty awesome," murmured Ty, her eyes captured by the famous doctor herself as she strolled up to the bar.

"Hey guys, how's everyone?" asked Lauren.

"I'm good. You're ears must have been burning," said Trick, "I was just telling Ty how long you've been with us."

Lauren smiled, "they're like family," she answered, touching Tricks arm as he placed a glass of wine in front of her. Trick excused himself leaving Ty and Lauren.

"Your cheek looks better," said Lauren, taking a sip from her glass.

"Thanks. Couldn't go against doctors orders, could I?" asked Ty.

Lauren smiled, "so any fun calls today?" she asked.

"Um, we found another couple of guys, unconscious, but they're chalking it up to drugs. Other than that, just the usual, couple of falls and a kitchen accident. Some people should just stick to butter knives," laughed Ty.

Lauren laughed and sighed, "sometimes I miss the action humans always provided."

"I'm sure the fae bring a whole new level of excitement," said Ty.

"Actually, no. It's quite boring. Either they're too far gone or can heal themselves," answers Lauren, raising her eyebrow at Ty.

"Well, I'll be sure to ask next time," smiled Ty. She couldn't take her eyes off Lauren. She was beautiful. She heard Kenzi come in behind her.

"Ola!" shouted Kenz.

"Hey guys," said Bo, from behind her, she walked up to Lauren and kissed her.

"Hello beautiful," she whispered.

Ty stood up from beside them as Trick brought over more drinks.

"Hey Ty! How was work?" Bo asked, still draped over Lauren.

"Uh, it was good, thanks," Ty replied, taking her drink over to the table Kenzi was setting up. Everyone joined and ordered food. They were discussing their days and plans for the week. Ty looked around enjoying what she figured was the first of many family dinners.

"Well," said Kenzi, once dinner and dessert was done, "I'm off to an underground rave! Don't wait up!"

She leaned down and kissed Bo on the cheek, then turned to Ty, "wanna come newbie?"

"Oh, um, I've actually got to get to the gym, especially if we're going to keep drinking like this," laughed Ty, "thanks though."

Kenzi nodded and headed out.

"Should she be going alone?" Ty asked, once she was gone.

"She's taking Vex. She'll be fine," answered Bo.

"Vex her boyfriend?" asked Ty.

"No, no," laughed Bo, "he's dark fae, who's playing nice in hopes of a little security."

Ty nodded.

"Well, don't let us keep you. Although, it doesn't look like you've missed much from being away at the gym," noticed Bo.

"I figure if I'm going to be keeping up with you, I should get some cardio in," joked Ty.

"We should be going too," mentioned Bo, "we have that thing."

Lauren looked at her and smiled, "ah, yes. How could I forget?"

They all stood up and thanked Trick for dinner and said their goodbyes. Ty hung around for a second.

"Hey Trick, you any further on figuring out what those marks are on those patients?" She asked him.

"No, sorry Ty. Although, I haven't had much time to look, I was preoccupied with both my granddaughters in prison," he smiled. She laughed at his joke.

"But I promise I'll look this week," he assured her.

"Okay, thanks GP," she said, turning to leave.

"GP?" He asked.

"GramPa," Ty said, shaking her head, "thought I'd try it out. Guess I'll keep working on it."

Ty was working out in the gym, the sweat was pouring off her. She kept hitting the bag, over and over. She stopped to catch her breath not sure what came over her. She jumped, fists up when someone touched her shoulder.

"Whoa," said Tamsin, taking a step back. Ty pulled her headphones out of her ears, music blaring from them.

"Sorry. Scared me, I didn't think anyone else was here," admitted Ty.

"Wow," said Tamsin, taking in the sight of Ty in her track pants and sports bra.

Ty crossed her arms, "I didn't realize you worked out here. Haven't seen you around," said Ty.

"Well I'm new to the area so I was looking for a new gym. This looks like a fine one to start at," she said, still looking up and down at Ty.

"I was actually told Dyson was here. Have you seen him?" she asked Ty.

"I think I saw him come in here with some guy not long ago. They headed back to the cages," Ty said, nodding towards the back.

"Thanks Ty. Hopefully I'll see you around," winked Tamsin, before she headed to the back, she pushed Ty up against the punching bag and kissed her. Ty used some of Tamsin's chi, "you taste so good." Tamsin smiled to herself, "you're not so bad yourself, mini succubus."

Ty smiled to herself. She liked Tamsin, she seemed like a fun time, but she was no Lauren but definitely a fun time. Ty watched her walk to the back and continued her workout.

Ty was heading home when Kenzi bumped into her while she was rushing by.

"Hey," shouted Ty.

"Look bud," said Kenzi, turning ready to snap, "oh, Ty. Good. You can help," said Kenzi, grabbing Ty's arm and pulling her along with her.

"I'm Vex," shouted the dark fae, as they continued running to the loft.

"Oh yeah. Vex, Ty. Ty, Vex, she's Bo's sister," explained Kenzi.

"Sister? Whew!" shouted Vex.

They burst through the door.

"Bo?" yelled Kenz, "she must be upstairs!"

Kenzi continued pulling Ty upstairs so she could explain.

"Bo!" she yelled as they burst through Bo's door.

"Whoa!" They all yelled as they saw Bo and Lauren in the middle of what looked like a steamy night. Ty immediately turned around and headed back downstairs.

"Wow, half of that image I'll never be able to get out of my mind," murmured Ty.

Moments later, everyone was in the kitchen. Kenzi had got herself and Ty a glass of wine.

After downing their glasses, Kenzi explained what happened at Nuit Sombre.

"They just took Aussie! We were together and then he was gone!"

"Okay, Kenzi, you and me will go back into the pipes. Ty you stay here with Lauren and Vex, they'll catch you up on the type of fae were dealing with," said Bo.

Ty still couldn't look at Bo. That was a whole new level of inappropriate sister moments, not to mention Ty's jealousy level. If it weren't for the opportunity to stay with Lauren, Ty would have argued with being bossed around by Bo.

Bo and Kenzi left for the sewers, leaving Ty alone with Lauren in a robe and Vex.

"I'm going to go get changed," said Lauren.

Ty and Vex sat down on the couch.

"I was okay with the robe, weren't you?" He asked. Ty smiled.

"So what is this? A crocodile that eats fae?" asked Ty.

"Something like that," said the Doc, returning from the bedroom.

Just then Dyson and Tamsin entered the loft.

"Where's Bo?" demanded Tamsin.

The three stood facing the new visitors.

"She's out on a case," said Lauren.

"And where the hell were you when she was feeding on dark fae the other night," Tamsin interrogated Lauren.

"Hey, Tamsin, easy," Ty said, stepping between the two women, " what are you talking about?"

Tamsin pulled out a folder of pictures and handed them to Ty.

"These are..." Ty stopped, focusing in on the pictures, "these are my patients. They're the one I've been trying to get Trick to help me with."

"What are you talking about," asked Dyson.

"I've been called out to these calls and I've been noticing these marks but I couldn't tell what they are. So I brought them down to the Dal to ask Trick but he hasn't had time to look at them," explained Ty.

"Trick's in on it too," shouted Tamsin, throwing her hands in the air.

"Would you relax?" said Dyson.

"What's this mean?" asked Ty, holding up the pictures.

"They think Bo has been feeding on these people," answered Lauren.

"No, we know now," corrected Tamsin.

Lauren stood up to Tamsin. They were about to rip into one another when Dyson spoke up.

"Look, let's just deal with one thing at a time," he suggested, "Lauren you go down with Vex and Ty, see if you can help Bo and Kenzi. We need to go back to the station."

We all headed outside and split up.

"Well, the group isn't short on leadership that for sure," said Vex, stepping ahead of Lauren and Ty.

"Thanks for stepping in back there. We're not really sure what her deal is," said Lauren.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," said Ty, "do you think Bo is responsible for these attacks?"

"Bo hasn't had much free time," started Lauren.

"Oh, uh. Right. Gotcha," said Ty, not wanting to know the details.

Lauren smiled, "because she's been under a lot of attacks from the Morrigan," she explained.

Vex lifted the sewer and climbed down first. Ty went next and helped Lauren down. It was dark and dingy; they started walking towards the sounds. Something fell next to them causing them all to jump. Lauren grabbed Ty's hand and walked closer to her. Smoke or gas started to fill the air.

"We can't breathe this in! This is what is making everyone drop," said Lauren, looking around. The panic was evident in her voice. She started to pull Ty back.

"I'm ready when you are Doc," said Vex, turning around.

"Wait," said Ty, "that's Kenzi."

Ty pulled away from Lauren and ran to Kenzi.

"Bo's here too! You guys carry her and I'll carry Kenzi," Ty bent down and lifted Kenz into a fireman's lift with her over her shoulder. The smoke was getting thicker and they could barley see each other.

"Lauren? You okay?" asked Ty.

"Yeah, we're fine," she replied.

"Oh yeah! I'm just peachy, thanks for asking baby succubus!" retorted Vex.

Ty reached the ladder they had climbed down from and lifted her and Kenzi out of it. She laid Kenz down gently and reached back for Bo. Ty had her half way out when Vex pushed her out further. Bo landed on top of Ty, still unconscious. Vex and Lauren climbed out of the tunnel and took in the sight.

"Awe, you guys look so damn precious," said Vex.

"Yeah," said Ty, laying in the street with Bo in her lap, "so cute."

They got the girls home and laid them in bed while Lauren ran some tests to find out what they inhaled.

"I have to get these back to the lab," said Lauren, holding up the vials.

"I'll go with you," said Ty.

Ty grabbed her jacket and headed outside with Lauren.

Inside Lauren's loft, Ty was looking at all the crazy contraptions she had hooked up.

"This is quite the set up Doc," commented Ty.

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to work from home," replied Lauren.

"How long have you worked for the Light?" ask Ty, leaning against the lab bench.

"Um, feels like forever. It's kind of a long story actually. It was after I was in Afghanistan-"

"You were in Afghanistan?" interrupted Ty.

"Yeah, it was crazy over there. Completely different work," said Lauren, thoughtfully.

"That's impressive."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, how did the Light find you over there?" Ty asked.

"Like I said it's a long story," smiled Lauren, holding up the test results.

"Maybe over a drink sometime then," said Ty, holding her hand out to read the results, "a sleeping gas?"

Lauren laughed, "better safe than sorry I guess."

Ty laughed and rolled her eyes as Lauren's phone rang.

"Hey babe," answered the doctor; she looked over at Ty, who was trying not to listen by studying the test page.

"Okay, Ty and I will meet you at the Dal. Be careful," said Lauren hanging up.

"They're going back down with Dyson to clean up. Feel like that drink now?" asked Lauren.

"Absolutely. Sounds good," smiled Ty.

"Great, let me just shut this down," answered Lauren.

Ty nodded and went back to leaning as she waited.

Lauren finished up her life story and third glass of wine as Ty grabbed another round.

"Wow, that's a crazy story. I'm sorry about your girlfriend," murmured Ty.

"Yeah. Never a dull moment around here," sighed Lauren, "so? What about you?"

Lauren started to get touchy the more she drank and it didn't go unnoticed by Ty.

"You know most of it, not much of an adventure here," replied Ty.

"What about a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" questioned Lauren.

"Um, nothing serious, couple girlfriends in college," shrugged Ty.

"Ah, college. Those were the days," smiled Lauren.

Trick had been watching the two girls at their table. They were laughing, with the odd touch. Trick was glad Ty had grown so comfortable around everyone.

"Well, I should get going. Can I walk you home?" asked Ty.

"Oh no, I'm going to wait around for Bo. They should be here soon. Are you sure you can't wait?" asked Lauren.

"I wish. Thanks for having a drink with me and telling me your story," said Ty.

"It was fun. We should do it again," suggested the Doc.

"I'd like that," said Ty. Lauren stood up and hugged her goodnight.

"Night Ty."

"Night Doc."


	5. Chapter 5

LG-chapter 5

Bo called Ty a couple days later.

"Hey Ty! How's it going? We haven't seen you around lately," she said.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy with work. Maybe we can grab a drink tonight?" offered Ty.

"Actually I was wondering if you could meet us...nowish? Kenzi hurt herself fighting another one of the Morrigan's guards," explained Bo.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Isn't your girlfriend a doctor though?" asked Ty.

"Yeah, but she's in the middle of an appointment."

"Okay, I'll be by in a few."

They hung up. Ty was kind of happy Bo needed her; it felt good.

Ty drove the ambulance up to the Dal about an hour later.

"Hey Trick," said Ty, "Bo and Kenzi here?"

"Hey Ty," he answered, "yeah, they're in the back. Drink?"

Ty laughed, "can't, on duty. Thanks though."

"Hey Bo, where's Kenz?" asked Ty, when she found them in the back.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Bo, "it's my baby sister! Come here, I can tell you all my secrets. Oh, like the one about Dyson!" she said, whispering his name and giggling.

"Okay. Can we talk about these while I check out Kenzi?"

"Yes! I knew you were crushing on Kenz!" shouted Bo, holding her hand up for a high five.

"Crushing? I'm not crushing on anyone. You said Kenz was hurt and wanted me to examine her. What's up with you?" asked Ty.

"I'm crushing hard on Dyson. Oh my god. We talked and he said I was beautiful. Isn't that amazing?" babbled Bo.

"Wow, this is making me okay with missing your high school years," mumbled Ty.

"Where's Lauren?" Ty asked Bo.

"I'm right here. Is everything okay?" asked Lauren, walking up behind them.

"I think she got punched in the head," suggested Ty, "she called me over here to check out Kenzi, who I still haven't seen and she's been acting crazy."

"Okay, I'll check her out. You find Kenzi," replied Lauren.

Ty waded through the afternoon rush of patrons and eventually found Tamsin and Dyson.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kenzi?" she asked the detectives.

"Yo! Ty! What's up dude!" asked Dyson, "we're playing hookie, but don't tell anyone! Promise?!"

Ty exhaled a breath, "yeah, dude. Promise."

She looked at Tamsin, who was shy and quiet in the corner. She couldn't tell if the cop was actually being shy and quiet or if she had been in contact with whatever Bo and Dyson had.

Finally, Kenzi caught Ty's eye walking into Trick's office. She gave the detectives one more look and followed Kenz.

"Hey Kenzi, you okay?" asked Ty, walking into the office.

"Awe man, she called you? I told her I was fine," she said, rolling her eyes and standing hip out.

Ty laughed. She thought it was funny that she couldn't tell if Kenzi was affected.

"I might as well check it out while I'm here. It's not a problem," Ty offered.

Kenzi sat and held her arm out.

"I tripped and slid in mud, it's just a scrape," she explained, her arm badly scratched. Ty put on her gloves and looked.

"Looks like there's some rocks under the skin. I'll get those out and clean it and you'll be good as new," said Ty, reaching for her tweezers.

"Thanks," said Kenzi, accepting the help.

She suddenly realized how much Ty looked like Bo, especially with her concentration face on.

"This might hurt a little," warned Ty, with a small smile.

"Pshh, no pain, no ahhh," shouted Kenzi.

"Sorry," said Ty, pinching the rock she pulled out of Kenz.

Ty finished cleaning Kenzi's cut and taped a bandage on it. She was taping down the last side when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, tucking the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"Nothing? But that's not normal, it's like they're back in high school," said Ty, into the phone.

"Kenz, who did you guys fight today?" asked Ty.

"A guard the Morrigan sent over. Why?" asked Kenzi back.

"Anyone else?" said Ty, ignoring the second question.

"We saw Vex before we came here, but that was it, is Bo okay" she asked again.

"Okay, I'll head over after my shift," answered Ty, hanging up the phone.

"Okay, you're done. Lauren was wondering if you could head home because Bo is acting crazy and has 'friends' over," explained Ty, laughing a little at the situation.

"What? Friends?" asked Kenzi confused.

"The Doc thinks Bo picked something up from somewhere and has passed it on to Dyson and Tamsin," answered Ty.

"Oh my god, are they okay?" asked Kenzi, still not seeing the humor.

"Whatever it is, it's causing them to act like high schoolers," replied the younger succubus.

Kenzi started laughing, "that's amazing. I can't believe I'm missing this."

"I'll drop you off in the ambo, on my way back to work," said Ty, laughing as well.

Ty walked up to Bo and Kenzi's place and she could hear arguing. She knocked and stepped in, "hello?"

The arguing stopped and she walked into the kitchen where Lauren and Kenzi were standing.

"Hey," she said, not sure what they were arguing about, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh, you're not, just a disagreement. We're good now though. I'm going to go check on the children," said Kenz.

"Still kids huh," Ty asked Lauren.

She nodded sitting at the counter.

"You okay?" asked Ty, sitting next to her.

"It's only been a couple hours, but if I hear how cute Dyson is one more time," mumbled Lauren. Ty laughed a little, she stopped when she saw the serious look still on her face.

"I'm sure it's nothing. What high school girl didn't go boy crazy at some point?" tried Ty.

"I didn't," said Lauren, a small smile appearing.

"Me either," laughed Ty.

"It just scares me because they used to date and he still loves her," she said, looking down into her lap, "and he can give her things that I can't."

"Yeah, but there's a ton of things that you give her that he can't," argued Ty. Lauren nodded, but it didn't look like she felt any better. Ty went to check on Bo and the others. Dyson was dancing on the bed.

"Oh my. I don't want to catch this," Ty whispered to herself, she went back down stairs.

"Hopefully one of those things you give her, are better dance moves," Ty said to Lauren as she worked on the antidote.

Kenzi came back from outside, "perimeters been breached, get ready bitches!"

Ty and Lauren looked at each other.

"The antidote isn't ready!" shouted Lauren, as the pig fae came crashing in.

Kenzi picked up the staff of righteousness, which glued itself to her hand. She became a super ninja. She was taking down two at a time. The third one grabbed her; Ty dove forward and tackled him off her. He pushed her to the ground.

"It's done!" shouted Lauren, bringing attention to herself. The third pig took off after her and Ty got up and charged him once more.

"Ty!"

"I'm fine! Go!" yelled Ty.

Moments later, Bo came back and took the pigs outside. Kenzi relaxed watching Bo beat the pigs.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked Ty.

"Yeah, I'm good," smiled Ty.

Bo came back in, winded and looking overly tired.  
"You guys okay?" asked Bo.  
"I'm good," replied Ty, looking at Lauren.  
"Yeah, I'm good too. Kenzi, however, cannot let go of the staff of righteousness," answered Lauren.

"Yeah, she can get a little power crazy at times," commented Bo.  
"No, it's more like the staff won't let go of her," continued Ty.

"Oh. Damn. Guess that calls for a trip to the Dal," said Bo.

"Yeah, I'm sure Trick can fix that. I need to get home though, I have another shift in the morning," Ty explained, she had also taken a shot to the ribs and could use a pick me up before bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Bo.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow," assured Ty.

"Can I walk you home?" asked Bo.

"Sure," answered Ty. She really hadn't had any alone time with her sister. They headed outside, Ty grabbing her gym bag. They walked along the quiet road discussing Bo's entertaining antics while she was affected.

"You may want to assure Lauren that she's still the one for you. You were quite scandalous with you're friends this evening," teased Ty.

"Shit. I'm the worst girlfriend," said Bo.  
"I think you can handle it, Lauren's a pretty reasonable girl," said Ty.  
Bo smiled at her, "I'm glad we're finally together Ty."

"Me too," she agreed, "well, this is me."

"You live at the gym?" asked Bo.  
"No, but I think I need a late night snack and these girls have the stamina to last it out," said Ty, with a wink and a smile.  
Bo smiled back at her, hiding her jealousy. She was Lauren's and only Lauren's, but she was still so damn hungry.

"You okay?" asked Ty, before heading off.

"Oh yeah, fine. Perfect," said Bo, "have fun."

The next few weeks were uneventful, other than a few more of the Morrigan's pets attacking. The group got together discussing their days more and more. Ty and Tamsin started working out at the gym together, more so in the bathroom stall than in the gym area. Bo was making more of an effort to hang out and get to know Ty, they were becoming closer and closer by the day, trying to make up for lost time.

"Bobo, I need to talk to you!" shouted Kenzi, as Ty walked into their place.  
"Kenz, I'm super busy right now. I'm exhausted and Ty and I have to go play doctor at that new clinic," explained Bo.  
"Not that kind of doctor," interrupted Ty, with a smile, "you were on my way so I figured I'd just meet you here."  
"That's cool, I need to stop at the store before we get there though," replied Bo.  
"Okay, can I help ya out Kenz, before we go?" asked Ty.  
Kenzi, while she thought Ty was a cutie, still was unsure if she could trust Ty.  
"No, I'm good. I think I'm going to go bug Hale with it. Good luck though," she said.  
Ty and Bo watched her leave and then looked at each other.

"Yeah, that's Kenz. She'll warm up to you," said Bo, holding the side of the counter to keep her balance.  
"You okay?" asked Ty.

"Yeah, I'm good. Never been better," said Bo.

Ty nodded and they headed out to the clinic.

It was a weird place, the atmosphere was heavy and gloomy and it didn't feel right to either of the girls. They put on their show and began searching for clues. Ty was in Dr. Palmer's office listening to him go on and on about his techniques when she decided she had heard enough. She went to find Bo, only to be told that she had taken her lunch early. Ty took Bo's next couple of patients, entertaining not only herself, but also the clients. When it seemed like her humor wasn't working, Ty used her succubus charm. She didn't notice anything unusual while she was in the office. After her last patient, Ty went out to see who was next when Bo came storming back in.

"I get next patient," she muttered, as she passed Ty, "you! Let's go!" she shouted at the next patient sitting in the waiting room. Ty looked at the shocked client and smiled.  
"Um," Ty laughed, "just give us one second."

Ty followed Bo into the office.  
"Where is he?" Bo asked, looking around her sister.

"Dude, what is going on with you?" asked Ty.  
"What? Nothing," huffed Bo, crossing her arms. Ty stood in front of her waiting for her to answer. Bo sighed, "Ugh. Lauren and I had a fight."  
"Why were you even over there? I thought you guys agreed to an intermission so you both could get things done?" asked Ty, looking around the office.  
Bo rolled her eyes and sighed again, "This job is…distracting."  
"Bo, when's the last time you fed? You look like you're starving," said Bo, watching her sister's face.  
"I'm not, only Lauren," she said.  
"You're feeding off Lauren? She's human. You'll kill her," said Ty, probably a little more aggressively than needed.  
"I only take what I get during sex and it's not enough," admitted Bo, leaning against her desk.  
"Why don't you go out and feed then?" asked Ty.  
"Because I'm with Lauren and only Lauren," stated Bo.  
"What?" Ty was confused, but the receptionist came bursting through the doors and announced that guy in the waiting room just took off. The girls looked at each other and left to find him. They ended up in the garage. He was in there trying to pick up a car.  
"Hey! Captain Humungo, stop that," shouted Bo. Ty looked at her funny.

"What? He told me that's what they call him," said Bo.

The kid started having an asthma attack from his efforts. Ty ran over to him and administered his puffer, soon after, he began to breath easier. He jumped up and ran across the garage.

"Hey!" Bo yelled as a car was headed straight for him. She ran at him, pushing him out of the way and taking the blow herself.  
"Bo!" yelled Ty, running after her. Bo was standing by the time Ty got to her. She waved the car on.

"Bo! Holy damn! Are you okay?" Ty was freaking out a little, seeing her sister topple on top of the car. She wrapped her arm around her for support.

"Bo, you need to feed. Use him," Ty said, nodding her head in the direction of the boy. Bo stumbled over to him and drank in his chi. She began to feel somewhat better almost immediately but she knew it wouldn't last. They called Dyson and Tamsin to come handle the scene.

"She got hit by a car?" exclaimed Tamsin.

"Yeah, it was freaking insane. Where is she now? I'm kind of freaking out still, she wouldn't let me look at her, but I saw her side and it looked bad," said Ty, looking around for her sister.

"She's in with Dyson, she was debriefing him. They've been in there forever though, did you guys find something out?" asked Tamsin.  
"Everything is pointing to Doctor Palmer, but we don't have any evidence to prove anything," shrugged Ty. Tamsin shrugged as well and moved a little closer to Ty.

"Do you have plans tonight?" she asked the succubus, running a finger up her arm.

"No, I don't think I do," smiled Ty.  
"I could go for a workout," Tamsin smirked.  
"What kind of workout?"  
"I feel like any workout will end up in the workout I want," hinted Tamsin.  
"I think we're going to need some food before this," suggested Ty.

"Wow, did you just turn this into a date?" asked Tams.  
Ty smiled and left to go find Bo.

"Eight o'clock?" Ty called over her shoulder.

"At the Dal," shouted Tamsin with a huge grin.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost One- Chapter 6

Ty ran into Bo at the end of the hall.

"Hey, where've you been?"

"Debriefing Dyson, where've you been?" answered Bo.

"Waiting for you with Tamsin. Can I look at your side now?" Ty asked, reaching for her shirt. There was nothing there, no bruise, no mark at all.

"What the hell? I saw how bad it was before," said Ty, her voice trailing. Bo slapped her hand away.

"I'm good. I told you I was good, I fed off that kid," she said in a lowered voice.

"Dyson and I are going back to the office, he's going to pretend to be a patient of Palmers' to get closer," explained Bo. Ty looked at her funny.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's cool," she said, trying to hide her disappointment of being sidelined by the wolf.

"Okay, so I'll see you at the Dal later?" asked Bo.

"Um, actually I have a...date? I guess you could call it that. So, probably not," said Ty.

"A date? With who?" smiled Bo.

"Tamsin. She wanted to work out later and I figured food would be helpful. She said that makes it a date, but..." Ty didn't finish the thought when she saw Bo's face change from smiles to a straight look.

"What?" asked Ty.

"Tamsin can't be trusted," she said.

"It's a workout Bo, not a lot of trust needed for that one," Ty told her, slapping her shoulder.

"What happens when she wants more? They always want more," continued Bo.

"Well, if you see her pull up with a U-Haul, do me a solid and distract her while I sneak out the back," joked Ty.

"I'm serious Ty, Tamsin isn't a good choice and she's -"

"Dark fae," finished Ty, "is this you busting out your big sister act? Because it's spot on! Really liking this," laughed Ty.

Bo rolled her eyes, a smile sneaking out.

"Just be careful," she said, pulling Ty into a hug.

"Holy sappy moment! Are we going to have the 'talk' too?" asked Ty.

"Should we?" offered Bo, trying to be serious.

"Think I'm good on that front sis. Thanks though," said Ty, as they left the cop shop together.

Ty walked to Dal for a drink before heading home to get ready to meet Tamsin.

"Hey Trick," she said, sauntering up to the bar.

"Ty! How are you?"

"I'm good. Just stopping in for a quick drink. How's your day been?" Ty asked, grabbing a coaster for the beer Trick was bringing.

"It's been slow, which was good. I got a chance to look at those pictures of your patients," he said.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about those. Dyson and Tamsin had the same pictures. They seemed to be leaning towards Bo still," she explained.

"Bo? Why would they think Bo would hurt these people? That's crazy," he said.

"I know. What did you find?"

"Well, I tried to identify the markings and all I found was that they weren't consistent. Each patient had different wounds," he explained.

"So they've each been attacked by different things?" asked Ty.

"Or someone is trying to make it look like that," suggested Trick.

Ty took a long drink of her beer and thought it over. She didn't know what to think. She had only just met these people and after hearing of Bo's starvation techniques, it seemed plausible that she could have gone on a binge.

"Wow, you look more tangled up in your thoughts than I feel."

Ty turned around to see Lauren standing behind her.

"Hey," smiled Ty.

"Hi," Lauren replied, "may I?" she asked, pointing at the empty stool.

"Yeah, absolutely."

Lauren took a seat next to her.

"Everything okay?" asked Ty.

"Bo and I had a bit of a fight," admitted the doctor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"She told you?" asked Lauren, her surprise showing.

"No. Well, she mentioned you guys had an argument but didn't say what it was about," explained Ty.

"Oh, yeah. I was an ass."

"I'm sure it'll blow over," assured Ty, thinking of Bo's magically healed side after her visit with Dyson.

Lauren smiled at her, "thanks."

"Can I buy you a drink?" joked Ty.

"I would love one," sighed Lauren.

Ty flagged down Trick and the two girls shared a drink and some more conversation.

"Well, I better get going. I have to figure out the next generation of shots for Bo," said Lauren.

"Shots?"

"Yeah, they supplement and suppress her appetite, she's been out growing the injections though," explained Lauren.

"Weird, progressing and building a resistance? I did some resistance research in school, maybe I can help," offered Ty.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have another set of hands in the lab," smiled the Doc.

Ty punched her number into Lauren's phone but before they could plan a time, Bo came in.

"Hey," she said to Ty.

"Hi, did you figure it out?"

"Not yet, Dyson couldn't pick anything up just yet," said Bo, before looking at Lauren.

"I think we need to talk," she said.

Lauren nodded and looked at Ty.

"I'll call you with a time?"

"Sounds good," smiled Ty.

Ty watched them leave wondering how that chat would go. She was fairly certain that Bo had fed off Dyson, she felt bad for Lauren but at the same time, her sister was in rough shape. She checked the time and realized she only had forty-five minutes to run home and get back. She downed the rest of her beer and headed home.

Lauren and Bo sat on the couch in the room opposite the lab in doctors home. The look on Bo's face wasn't really reassuring.

"I'm sorry about today, the stress of finding the next steps in your injections has me a little wigged out."

"It's okay. I shouldn't be taking your work lightly anyway, not that I do but I understand how it might look every now and then," said Bo.

"I want to give you all of me but I know you're still so hungry, I just need more time," mumbled Lauren.

"I slept with Dyson. I was hurt Lauren, I was hit by a car and bleeding inside. I'm so sorry," Bo felt horrible and the look on Lauren's face wasn't helping.

Lauren stood up; she felt her chest rising up and down, her breathing increasing. She turned away from Bo to calm herself.

"Lauren?" asked Bo, gently.

"It's okay."

"It's not," tried Bo, she didn't want Lauren to brush it off.

"No, I understand. It's how you heal; it's how you survive. I get it. I don't want to lose what we have and if you need to find something else to help, I get it," said Lauren. Bo couldn't believe how Lauren was taking this.

"I just have one condition" continued Lauren.

"Of course, anything," said Bo.

"No Dyson."

"Okay, no Dyson," smiled Bo, she went to Lauren and kissed her.

Ty was packing her gym bag when she heard a knock on her door. She crossed her loft, pulling a t-shirt over her head as she opened the door. Tamsin caught sight of her tanned stomach and the smile on her face turned into a hungry grin.

"I think we should skip dinner," she suggested.

Ty leaned against the door with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really," she said, stepping back and inviting her in. Tamsin stepped into dimly lit loft.

"I'd say we should skip the entire workout, but I know how you like to warm up," said Tamsin.

"So a quick one then and maybe take out?" suggested Ty.

"If we must, but you're going to have to keep that t-shirt on this time," said Tams, pulling on the hem of Ty's shirt. Ty grabbed her bag and they headed to the gym.

Tamsin was a little more aggressive tonight; Ty found herself practicing her defense a little more than usual. She also noticed a slight change in Tamsin's mood. She blocked a punch coming directly to her eye and threw Tams into a hold.

"What's happened to you?" Ty asked.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Tamsin, trying to jab her elbow but unable to move.

"You seem a little more-" Ty stopped when Tams finally broke free with the same elbow. She caught her breath and finished, "disgruntled."

Tamsin stopped and began taking off her gloves. Ty moved a little closer, her hands up in the surrendering pose.

"What's going on?"

"I think you're sister is behind these mysterious attacks but no one will entertain the idea because she's such a golden girl," stated Tamsin.

Ty didn't know what to say. She didn't want to argue with Tamsin and a little part of her deep down made her unsure if Bo could do such a thing. Over feeding and leaving someone unconscious was one thing, but killing someone was another.

"I can't have this argument with you. I understand that you have compelling evidence, but Bo's my sister and I'm going to stand by her," said Ty.

Tamsin looked back at her, not moving.

She sighed and threw her glove at Ty.

"I know. I'm not asking you to pick sides or go against her. It's just crazy," said Tams. Ty moved closer.

"I know something that could take your mind off it," smirked Ty.

Tamsin smiled and looked down to take off her other glove, Ty lunged at her wrapping Tamsin in her arms and pulling to the mat with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tamsin, trying to wiggle free.

"Absolutely."

They grappled on the mats for a little more before stopping to get food and heading back to Ty's.

Ty rolled over pulling the sheet with her when she heard her cell ringing. She stood up from the bed and tried looking for her phone. She finally found her pants thrown to the other side of her room before long.

"Hello," she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Bo? Slow down, I can't understand you. He's where?"

Ty listened as Bo babbled into the phone.

"Okay, try to slow him down. We're on our way."

Ty started searching for the rest of her clothes.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Tamsin, rolling over and letting the blanket fall away from her.

"Holy damn, you need to put clothes on because we need to go, now. Dyson's standing on the roof of a building and Bo needs help. And naked you is very distracting," said Ty, half smiling while dressing.

Tamsin got up right away and began dressing; they were out the door and in Tamsin's truck in record time. They made it to the building and saw Dyson standing on the edge. Tamsin grabbed a bag from the back and together they ran the steps to the top.

"Ty! Find that stupid cat! He's the Rakshasa!" yelled Bo, not taking her eyes off Dyson, who was still balancing on the edge. As she yelled, the cat shifted into the giant Rakshasa.

"How do we kill this?" Ty shouted back, her gaze following the huge creature as it began to tower over her and Tamsin.

"With lead!" shouted Bo.

Tamsin pulled Ty behind her and reached into her bag. She pulled out a solid lead weapon and threw into the creature's throat. It immediately shrank and vanished.

Bo pulled Dyson off the ledge and was asking if he was okay. Tamsin looked back at Ty who smiled at her.

"Not a bad shot for this early in the morning Detective."

"I work well under pressure," replied Tamsin.

Dyson and Bo walked over to them.

"Thanks," said Dyson.

"Anytime partner," smirked Tams.

"Breakfast?" asked Bo, her eyes circling the group.


	7. Chapter 7

LG - Chapter 8

Ty had been hunched over the desk in Trick's office for the last couple hours. She was determined to find some kind of information within the photos of the patients and victims. Each individual looked as though they had been killed in a different way, which lead Ty to believe that it couldn't have been Bo. Ty was searching through an old textbook of Trick's when someone cleared their throat behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around to see who it was.

"I'm sorry," said Lauren softly, standing at the door with her hands up, "I didn't mean to scare you, I tried calling and when you didn't answer, I got a little worried."

Ty was trying to catch her breath as she started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'd have to admit that's what happens when you've been staring at dead people for hours."

Lauren walked over to look at the photos. While she was taking in the images, Ty checked her phone, two missed calls and five missed messages.

"Sorry, I missed your calls. I must have been lost in my thoughts," said Ty.

Lauren had a worried look on her face as she went through the photographs.

"Bo couldn't have done this," she said, finally looking up at Ty, "right?"

Ty looked back at her with a sympathetic look.

"The evidence and markings suggest that it wasn't her, but considering her edginess and hunger in the past couple weeks, it's possible that she fits the criteria," admitted Ty, just above a whisper, not wanting it to be true. They stood there a moment longer.

"I think you could use a break from this," suggested Lauren, "how about a little resistance research instead?"

Ty smiled, "as long as it comes with food."

Kenzi had been following Bo around for two days straight. Everywhere the succubus went, Kenz was right behind her. Trying to find some time alone, Bo called Lauren.

"Hey, want to grab some take out and maybe a hot bath?" she asked into the receiver.

"Sorry babe, I'm running over some research with Ty. Maybe tomorrow?" replied Lauren.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Tell Ty I say hi," Bo said, hanging up the phone and looking at Kenzi.

"Hey bestie, what do you want to do? Wine and pillow fight? Beer and bongos?"

Bo looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, I feel amazing! I've just missed you! You know, since you and Lauren got together and Ty showed up. I just want to catch up, like old times," said Kenz.

"Awe Kenz, you know I always have time for you. Are you feeling okay," Bo asked, giving Kenzi a funny look.

"Great! So, ice cream?"

Before Bo could answer Tamsin and Dyson came barging through the door.

"You're under arrest, cuff her Dyson," said Tamsin, not taking her eyes off Bo.

"What the hell is going on?" Bo asked Dyson.

"We have reason to believe that you're the fae attacking and killing other fae. We're putting you under arrest," he answered.

"You can't be serious! This is insane!"

Dyson led her out cuffed, with Kenzi following.

"Bobo? Bobo! I'll get you out! I promise! I promise," she shouted from behind the detectives.

"Wait!" called Ty from the couch, where she was lying with her feet up. She put down her pizza and sat up.

"Lauren! Look at this," Ty said, bringing a textbook over to the counter that Lauren was sitting at.

"If you were to combine this anti-resistance strain with Bo's DNA, wouldn't it-"

"Yes! Yes it would! It would totally work!" shouted Lauren excitedly! She turned to Ty and hugging her.

"Um, I'm sorry," she said immediately. Ty smiled, "um, don't worry about it. It's exciting!"

They both took a small step from each other to give them space, then smiled at one another.

"I can't believe it. That's crazy," said Lauren, "how did you think of that?"

"I was thinking about you, I mean, your theory, you were telling me about when we started and then it all came to together when I came across that specific strain."

Ty's phone rang and she was thankful for the interruption so she could tone her heartbeat down.

"Trick? What's up?" she asked, putting her phone on speaker.

"Bo's been arrested for those murders, we have to go down there. Are you with Lauren?"

"Yes, I'm here," she said, somewhat frantic.

"We're going to need you to run some tests," said Trick.

"We'll be right there," she said, as they were already leaving the apartment.

"Something is up with Kenzi! Let me help her and I'll come right back. I have nothing to hide," Bo was shouting as Lauren entered the holding area.

"Lauren, let me out of here! I have to help Kenzi, something is wrong with her!"

Lauren pulled out her tools and didn't know how to go about her job.

"Bo, I need to take some samples, so I can help you," she said quietly.

"What? Just let me out of here."

"I can't."

"Lauren!" Bo said, banging her handcuffs on the bars and startling the doctor.

"Lauren, what the hell? Are you scared of me?"

"I just want to help you and this is the only way I know how," said Lauren, holding up the swabs.

"You do believe that I'm innocent right?"

Lauren hesitated.

"You've got to be kidding me. Lauren, what the hell?"

The doctor moved closer to take the swabs and Bo slapped them out of her hand as Ty walked in.

"Bo! What's wrong with you? We're here to help you!" she asked, hearing the slap. Ty moved to Lauren, protectively moving between the bars and the Doc.

"Ty! Please, you know I didn't do this. Kenzi needs help. Something is up with her. Let me out so I can help her."

"Bo, we can't let you out. Do you not think we would if we could?" asked Ty.

"No, I'm not so sure you would," answered Bo, looking at Lauren. Lauren grabbed her bag and stormed out.

"Lauren!" Ty called after her.

"Bo! Seriously? I'm sure seeing her girlfriend behind bars isn't easy."

"I know, but, look, please go find Kenzi. Whatever that is walking around, it isn't her."

"Okay, I'll go look for her. In the meantime, can you please just cooperate so we can get you out of here?"

Ty didn't wait for an answer.

Ty went back to Bo's loft to look for clues as to where the real Kenzi may be. As she was looking around the loft, the fake Kenzi walked in.

"Ty? What are you doing here?"

Ty was taken off guard and didn't have a story ready.

"Uh, hey, Kenz. I'm glad you're back. I was trying to find stuff for Bo, but you know her so much better. Can you help?" Ty thought quickly.

"She is my bestie. I'll make her a care package, my poor Bobo," she cooed.

"Mhmm, poor Bo...Bo," said Ty, sarcastically, "I'm going to go bug Dyson to get her out of there. Thanks Kenz." Ty left shaking her head.

As Ty was heading back to the Dal, Tamsin's truck rolled up beside her.

"Hey," said Tams, looking a little sheepish.

"Hey," said Ty.

"Are you mad?"

"We all have jobs. Yours is just a pain in the ass right now," said Ty.

Tamsin smiled leaning out of her window.

"Would it be completely out of the question to ask for your help right now then?"

"You're something," said Ty, shaking her head.

"Something special?" asked Tamsin.

"I'm not sure yet," smiled Ty, walking around to get inside the truck, "we need to stop at the Dal though and figure this Kenzi situation out first."

"Yeah, that bitch definitely isn't Kenz," noticed Tamsin.

They headed to pick up Lauren, knowing whatever was happening, she'd be the best one to help.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked her, before getting back in the truck.

"I doubted her. She would have never questioned me. You didn't for a second and you're just getting to know her," Lauren admitted with tears in her eyes.

"I had my doubts, I just needed her to calm down so I told her what she wanted to hear." Lauren held Ty's gaze for a moment before piling herself into the truck.

"Where are we going?" asked Ty.

"I think I know where Kenzi is," offered Tamsin, "because whatever that obsessed thing is running around, it's not her. I think it has something to do with that Kitsune the girls found while they were working that sorority."

"The cave in the woods," said Lauren, quietly.

"What?" asked Ty.

"Bo told me about the cave in the woods. I bet that's where they're hiding her."

Tamsin spun the truck around.

Bo was sitting in the cell when the fake Kenzi came back into the room.

"How's my best friend?" she sang.

"Where is she? Tell me where you have her!" shouted Bo.

"Bobo, I'm right here."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to hunt you down for sure. Then they can throw me in here," snarled Bo. The Kitsune attacked the bars next to Bo showing her teeth.

"All I wanted was you to be my friend," she growled.

Tamsin, Ty and Lauren had finally discovered the cave.

"What if she's not in there and she's actually just been PMSing all week?" asked Tamsin.

"She has to be in there," stated Ty, locating the dark fae attached to a leash guarding the entrance.

"How are we going to get inside?" asked Lauren.

"You guys create a distraction and I'll slip inside and check it out," suggested Ty.

"You can't go by yourself," said Lauren.

"We won't all be able to sneak in," counter Tamsin, "she can heal the fasted should anything happen."

"She right," agreed Ty, looking at Lauren.

"C'mon Doc," said Tams, heading to the opposite side of the mouth of the cave. Ty knelt down so she wouldn't be seen, she didn't have to wait long before she heard an absurd sound. The fae darted to that side and Ty made her move. She was inside the dark cave in seconds.

"Kenzi!" she whispered loudly, "Kenz."

It was hard to see but it seemed to be growing slightly lighter towards the back.

"Ty?" she heard from the back.

Ty took a few more steps forward when she saw her. She took off running to Kenz.

"Kenzi! Are you okay?" Ty asked, taking her face in her hands. She was dirty and looked severely dehydrated.

"How did you know?" mumbled Kenz.

"Bo noticed first, then I saw that thing do the dishes and I knew it couldn't be you," smiled Ty.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said weakly.

Ty bent down to pick the lock of the cuffs securing Kenzi to the cave. She was almost through the second when she heard screams from the entrance. It was too late by the time she turned around, the dark fae had grabbed her and thrown her against the side of the hollow rock, scratching her back in the process. Tamsin ran at the fae giving it a solid punch to the throat. It fell to the ground and Lauren ran to Kenzi to help her with the last of the lock. The fae rounded on Tamsin picking her up by the throat, her feet left the ground and she couldn't breath. Ty sat up and saw the scared look on Tamsin's face and immediately grabbed the knife from her pocket and stabbed the creature in its back. It dropped Tamsin right away, falling to its knees before lying still on its back.

Ty rushed to Tamsin's side, holding her still while she looked her over. She was bleeding from her neck.

"It looks like it punctured your neck. You're going to be okay," said Ty, her hand over the bleeding hole and the other on her cheek.

"Lauren!" shouted Ty. Lauren and Kenzi knelt down beside Tamsin. Ty moved her hand so Lauren could inspect the wound. Ty recognized the defeated look on Lauren's face.

"No," she whispered, clasping her hand back over the wound.

"We don't have any supplies, they're all miles away. She won't make the hike back," confirmed Lauren.

Ty's hands started shaking, she looked down at Tamsin who had loss consciousness.

"Tams! Hey! Come back!" pleaded Ty, her eyes unexpectedly filling with tears. Lauren covered Ty's hand with hers.

"Ty, we have to get Kenzi back. She needs help too," she said gently.

"I'm not leaving her, she was the one that found Kenzi! She's not going to die here."

They all turned when they heard the dark fae behind them stir, Ty got up right away and went to it. She grabbed it by its shoulders and began to suck its chi, which it was holding on to survive. When she finished, she slowly moved back over to Tamsin, gently opening her mouth, filling her with the chi. They all were holding their breaths to see if it would work and after a moment, Tamsin took a deep breath.

Lauren and Kenzi smiled at one another, while Ty tried to catch her own breath.

"Have you ever done that before? That was amazing," said Lauren.

"Just once, I haven't been able to do it since," admitted Ty, still breathless.

"Let's get the hell outta here," said Tamsin, sitting up and rubbing her neck. Ty felt weak after the exchange. Everyone began to stumble out of the cave leaving Ty in the back. Lauren hung back.

"Feed off me," she said, stopping Ty.

"I can't, you'll need your energy to help Kenzi back," argued Ty.

"Tamsin is too weak and we don't have time to argue," with the others already outside the mouth of the cave, Lauren shoved Ty against the wall and kissed her. She didn't want to take the doctors chi and was trying to fight it.

"Just take it," murmured Lauren against her lips. Ty kissed her back. She was feeling dizzy but wasn't sure if it was from the exhaustion or the doctors body pressed against hers. She drank in Lauren's chi, which tasted sweet. She only took a little not wanting to hurt her.

"You need more," whispered Lauren.

"No, I'm good," said Ty resting her forehead on Lauren's shoulder.

She looked up and found herself staring into the warmest brown eyes.

"Thank you," said Ty.

"I thought next time you were going to ask?" smiled Lauren.


	8. Chapter 8

LG Chap 8

Ty walked into the Dal looking for an ice-cold beer, especially after the day she had. Instead, she was met with her sister flying through the air at her. They landed in a tangled mess on the floor, Bo in Ty's lap.

"You know, if I could the ladies into my lap as easily I get you there, things would be alright," joked Ty.

Bo didn't laugh; she untangled herself and didn't even offer to help Ty up.

"Whew, tough room," mumbled Ty, "rough day?"

"I can't get through this damn portal! I'm never going to be ready for this stupid Dawning!"

Bo tried to get through once more; she was fired back just the same. This time Ty managed to catch her.

Bo sighed, being helped to her feet she mumbled, "thank you."

"You'll get it, you just have to get out of your head," offered Ty.

"That's what I've been telling her. You're thinking too much about this, let go of the negative energy," said Trick.

"I don't have negative energy! I'm freaking awesome and I'm going home," said Bo.

"Bo, we need to get through this," tried Trick.

"I can't, I've had enough. I can't merge my mind and soul, or whatever garbage you were chanting. I'm sorry."

Ty and Trick both watched her leave.

"She frustrated. I get it, but she's not ready, she needs to be ready," said Trick.

"Don't worry," replied Ty, placing a hand on his shoulder, "she'll come around."

They went out to the bar and tried for some better strategies over a beer.

"Heyyyy...heeeeey!...BO! Wake up!"

Bo woke with a start.

"Dude, you were having a serious dream. Are you okay?" asked Ty, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Am I still dreaming? Or are you stalking me?" asked Bo, rubbing her eyes.

"No, Trick and I figured out a way to help you through the portal! C'mon! Lets go," said Ty.

"Ty, it's two o'clock in the morning! Can we not do this tomorrow?" whined Bo, checking her phone.

"Hell no! I have to work tomorrow and I want to see this!"

"See what? Are you drunk?"

"Bo, it's two in the morning and I've been up trying to help you! Yes, I'm drunk, let's go!"

Against Bo's will, they made their way back to the Dal. A couple times, Ty stumbled her way into Bo, making Bo laugh a little.

"Have I ever seen you drunk before?" she asked her little sister.

"Usually I have a higher tolerance. Today, however, listening to Trick go on and on needed a lot of ale! Don't tell him I said that!" murmured Ty.

"I hear ya! Trick's over protectiveness can get a little grinding."

"He just loves us," confirmed Ty.

They walked into the Dal to see Trick standing with a tall woman with defined features.

"Oh good. Bo, this is Stella. She's here to help you," explained Trick.

Bo moved closer to shake her hand.

"I don't think you can help me, but thanks for trying," said Bo.

They moved into Trick's office and began. Ty took a spot on the end of the couch to watch, but passed out only moments later.

"When's the last time you saw your mother Bo?" asked Stella, looking into Bo's tealeaves.

"Why is it always mommy issues? The last time I saw Aife we were fighting each other."

"I mean your mom, the one who raised you," pressed Stella.

Bo looked at Ty. She knew her little sister never really had a mother and she began to feel some guilt over having two.

"We had a falling out," mumbled Bo, not taking her eyes off Ty.

"This is what is holding you back! The regret and guilt needs to be healed."

Bo sighed. She had once vowed never to go back to that dreadful little town. She got up to cover Ty with a blanket.

"Fine," she said, brushing a hair off Ty's face, "talk about desperate measures."

Ty woke up to the sound of her alarm. She went to move and felt like every limb was filled with sand.

"Ugggh, why? No more drinking during the week," she mumbled to herself. She sat looking around the office. It was strangely quiet; then again it was six in the morning. She got up and made her way to the bar. She downed one glass of water, followed by glass of tomato juice.

"No time for the full breakfast of champs today!"

She headed outside, knowing she had to put a little pep in her step or be late for work; she started into a bit of a jog. Not long into it, her head began to feel dizzy. She slowed down and put her hands on her knees to steady herself.

"Damn hangover." She stood back up, stretching.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice from behind her. She spun around to see who it was and lost her balance. Luckily, Lauren was close enough to steady her.

Ty laughed a little, "I think I'm a little dehydrated."

Lauren looked at her, "little hung-over, are we?"

Ty nodded.

"Come back to my place, I'll set you up with a quick IV."

"Oh, thanks. But I have to get ready for my shift..." tried Ty.

"You think you're going to be able to make a shift like that? Just come, you can shower afterwards and I'll send you on your way."

Ty walked back to Lauren's. The doctor set her up with a banana bag and then Ty carefully made her way to the bathroom to get ready. By the time she was out of the shower, Ty felt as though she had washed her whole night away. She dressed in her uniform switching her work shirt for the white tee Lauren had given her and made her way back to the kitchen.

"I can come with you, if you want," Ty heard Lauren say into her speakerphone.

"Okay, well, stay safe and text me later. Love you," she said, hanging up.

"Well, you look better."

"I feel better, thank you," said Ty, taking a seat, "was that Bo?"

"Yeah, she's heading out with Kenzi to reconcile with her mom."

"That's good. Hopefully that allows her to move on with the next steps of her training."

"Hopefully, drink this," said Lauren, placing a weird colored smoothie in front of her, "it has all the vitamins, minerals and good stuff you need when you're skipping breakfast."

Ty looked at her with a look, "I ate breakfast."

"A swig of tomato juice, is not breakfast," replied Lauren, watching the smirk appear on Ty's face, "mhmm, you're just like your sister. What am I going to do with you two?"

Ty laughed and finished her smoothie, "I don't know, but I'm glad we have you." They shared a look that could have been read a couple ways.

Before Ty allowed herself time to read it the wrong way, she excused herself from the table and made her way to the door.

"Thanks again doc."

"Anytime."

Ty took a deep breath before making her way to work.

"I don't mean to pry, but is this a walk of shame from your sister's girlfriends house?" asked Tamsin, catching up.

"Uh, no. She was helping me with a hangover," laughed Ty.

"I bet she was," murmured Tamsin.

"Sorry?" asked Ty, not hearing her.

"I said she would be the one to help," lied Tamsin.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm late for work. Maybe a drink later?" suggested Ty, walking backwards away from her.

"Yeah, sure," waved Tamsin.

Work was fairly slow besides the constant update of text from Bo. Apparently she had made her way to a cherry festival before finally discovering an underfae that had been wreaking havoc. She did however mention that she had found some clarity. Whatever that meant, Ty was happy she didn't have a mother to give her issues. It was bad enough with the issues she had. Bo was finally excited to get back to training, which Ty was also happy to hear. Secretly, Bo had been stressing her out. Ty had only heard of the Dawning in passing but it didn't sound like something she would be looking forward to. The rest of her shift went smoothly, no calls.

She walked home and changed out of her uniform and throwing on some comfy track pants, she was ready for a relaxing night at home. She ordered some dinner and had just popped the top off a beer when her cell rang.

"Hey Bo, what's up?"

"Ty! How much do you love me?"

"Um..."

"I need a favour."

Ty didn't say anything, after seeing her sisters' line of work she knew a favour could mean anything.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "what's up?"

"Lauren won an award for her sciency work and I promised her we'd make it for the happy hour," Bo explained.

"Whoa, that's awesome. What does that have to do with me?" asked Ty.

"I'm stuck on a job with Tamsin and I won't make it in time, can you take her to the cocktail and pre show?"

Ty couldn't believe this was the favour. Her sister wanted her to take her girlfriend out?

"Are you sure she's going to be okay with that? I'm sure she'd want you there, not me," said Ty.

"Oh, judging by the messages, she's not happy overall. But she shouldn't miss out on her big night because of me."

"Okay, sure. I guess," said Ty, getting a feeling that this was not the best idea.

"Thanks Ty, I owe you. Oh! And dress fancy," said Bo, hanging up the phone.

"So much for my comfy pants," mumbled Ty.

Ty moved to her room in search of 'fancy' clothes. She stood in front of her closet for what seemed like hours. Finally, she settled on her black dress pants and a fitted white button up. She laid them on her bed and jumped in the shower. She was never known for her speedy prep time, but today she managed to get her hair, makeup and clothes ready in record time. With one last look in the mirror, she popped open one more button and was out the door. She stopped to get flowers hoping that would soften the blow for Lauren considering Ty was her date instead of her girlfriend. Climbing the stairs to Lauren's, Ty was getting more and more nervous.

"This isn't going to go over well," Ty whispered to herself.

She got to the door and before she could raise her hand to knock on the open door, Ty saw her. Lauren looked stunning, her knee length, pale green dress and those legs were quite the combination. She was pacing the floor with her cell in one hand and a glass in the other with the bottle tucked under her arm.

"Ty?" said Lauren, surprised to see her in the doorway.

"Uh...um...wow," smiled Ty, "you look amazing."

Lauren laughed, shyly.

"Thank you. Please, come in," offered Lauren, still blushing.

"These are for you," said Ty, handing her the flowers, "congratulations. The award for your work is awesome and well deserved."

"Ty, you didn't have to do this," she said, smelling the bouquet, "I'll put them in water before Bo gets here."

Ty's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe Bo hadn't called Lauren to tell her she was sending her.

"Lauren," Ty started.

"Hmmm..."

"Um, Bo's...not coming until later. I was hoping it'd be okay if I could join you, if you'd have me."

Lauren looked heartbroken, she sat on the couch and Ty went to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she wants to be here," said Ty.

"If she wanted to then she would," Lauren said quietly, "you don't have to be here Ty. I appreciate it but I'm sure you have other plans."

"Are you kidding? Opposed to going to an award ceremony for break through science and research? I don't think so."

Lauren laughed a little, "you're positive?"

"Like a proton," grinned Ty.

Lauren poured them both a glass of champagne and Ty raised her glass, "to you, Doctor Lewis. You're a genius."

Lauren smiled and clinked her glass against Ty's before they both took a sip.


	9. Chapter 9

LG chapter 9

"What are you doing with my sister?"

"What?" asked Tamsin.

They had been walking through Brazenwood for a while now looking for the next part of the hunt.

"You two have been hanging out an awful lot, I want to know what you want with her?" said Bo.

"I don't know. We work out together," shrugged Tamsin.

"Mhmm...workout together. I know what a succubus workout entails."

"Then you shouldn't need a play by play. Ty's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I'm her big sister. I'm allowed to ask these questions," argued Bo, "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"We just work out together."

The ceremony finished just after midnight and Ty and Lauren stumbled out, doubled over laughing.

"Oh my! Your jokes during your speech were hilarious! I had tears!" laughed Ty, "look! I still have em!"

"I have tears! When you snorted during that old man's speech! I thought we were going to have to leave!" laughed Lauren. She linked her arm around Ty's as they continued down the road laughing.

"I had a really good time tonight Ty. Thank you for being my date," said Lauren, once they got some composure back.

"No, thank you. Tonight was so much fun," Ty said, breathless from laughing. They stopped walking and were looking at each other. Lauren's hand had slid down Ty's arm where their fingers hand entwined. They were getting closer when the sound of someone's voice made Lauren jump back.

"Doctor Lewis?"

Lauren crossed her arms as Ty tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Doctor Lewis, I'm Doctor Taft. You forgot this," he said, holding out her trophy.

"Wow. That is awesome," she said, smiling back at Ty stood protectively behind her. Taft stuck his hand out.

"I'm a huge fan. I would love to take you for a drink and pick your brain," he offered. Ty thought he looked a little over excited, but who wouldn't be talking to someone like Lauren.

"Oh! I'd love to, but I'm here with," she turned to Ty having forgot to introduce her. She wrapped an arm around Ty's waist and pulled her forward.

"This is Ty. She's my date this evening."

"Nice to meet you," said Ty, shaking his hand.

"Well, I'd love to take you both for a drink, if you don't have other plans."

Ty had a bit of a smirk as she thought this guy would be a huge box block if she had had other plans. Lauren looked at Ty, "are you okay with that?"

"I can head home, I wouldn't want to impose," said Ty.

"Not at all," smiled Lauren, "a quick drink to discuss science."

"Great!" exclaimed Taft. He went to find his driver.

"I'm so sorry Ty, we won't be long," whispered Lauren.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Ty, "I feel better coming with you anyways. This guy has 'creepy stalker fan' written all over him."

They were both giggling again as Taft returned with a car.

"Lauren?" shouted Bo, as she walked into the doctors' loft.

"Whoa! Party animal! She's still not home?" joked Tamsin, walking in behind her.

"I wouldn't be too smug, she's out with your girlfriend," grumbled Bo.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Tamsin with a frown, "shouldn't you be a little more concerned that YOUR girlfriend is out this late with YOUR sister?"

"Lauren wouldn't do that," said Bo, taking another look around the loft for her.

"Well," said Tamsin, picking up the half empty bottle and having a seat on the couch, "what now?"

Bo took a sip of the bottle that Tamsin held up to her.

"Guess we'll wait."

"Are you kidding? He's such a creep!" laughed Ty, as they stumbled up to Lauren's place.

"Yeah, I mean, his hair cut was kind of old school, but he's a cutie," said Lauren.

Ty stopped on the stairs.

"I'm kidding!"

Ty let out a sigh and kept going as Lauren pulled her upstairs.

"So, shall we finish off that bottle?" asked Lauren.

"Absolutely, sounds good," said Ty, as she waited for Lauren to open the door.

"But seriously, at least a stage three clinger right now!"

They were both laughing as they walked in to find Bo and Tamsin finishing off the bottle with their feet up on Lauren's table, comfy and at home.

The look on Lauren's face changed instantly. Bo stood up.

"Nice to see you were able to enjoy your evening," Lauren said flatly.

Bo looked back at Tamsin who was still sitting with her feet up.

"No, we just got here. I was stuck in Braze-"

"Bo, I had an awesome night, where I was the centre of attention for the whole night, for once. I know that you wouldn't know what that looks like because it's all about you, all the time, but I'm not done with my night. So if you'll excuse me," Lauren finished by holding the door open.

"Lauren, I was-" Bo tried.

Lauren looked away from her. Bo looked at Ty, who didn't know what to do. Bo started for the door and Tamsin followed. Ty wasn't sure if she should have been following her sister or staying to talk to Lauren. The doctor shut the door behind Tamsin. She walked over to the bottle and picked it up, feeling the emptiness.

"So much for finishing it," she said, walking it over to the sink.

"Ugh, she didn't text me at all tonight and then she shows up, with Tamsin, no less, and drinks my champagne!"

Ty rolled her eyes and sighed as she listened to where her sister went wrong. With the people Bo would have wooed with her succubus charm, Ty didn't understand how her sister kept messing up with Lauren.

Lauren was still mumbling something by the sink when Ty's phone buzzed. Trying to check it before the doctor turned around she pulled it from her pocket.

Bo: How mad is she? Why are you still in there? Leave so I can come up there and work my magic.

"Is that Bo?"

Busted. Ty looked up at Lauren, who had found a bottle of wine.

"Um, no. Just a friend," lied Ty.

"Really? Your friends always text you at one thirty in the morning?"

"Just the horny ones," mumbled Ty.

"Oh my god, I didn't even think about that. I'm sure you have other people, I mean, things to be doing now. I didn't mean to keep you," rambled Lauren.

"No, Lauren. It's not like that, but maybe I should go, so that you and Bo can talk," suggested Ty.

"No," sighed Lauren, "we'll talk tomorrow."

She smiled and held up the bottle.

"We are still celebrating and that's all I want to talk about," smiled Lauren.

"You were pretty bad ass," agreed Ty.

"Hell yeah I was!"

They were back to the laughter and fun the night had brought.

Bo felt bad about the whole night and the awkward situation she had put Ty in. In order to smooth things over, she figured a breakfast delivery to Ty before heading to Lauren's was in order.

She knocked on Ty's door and put on her cheesiest smile. No answer. She knocked again, a little harder; maybe she was hung-over and still passed out. Still no answer.

"Hmm...maybe she got called into work early," thought Bo out loud.

As she started away from Ty's door, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we need you at the shop," said Tamsin, getting right to the point.

"Can this wait? I have something's to fix from yesterday?"

"Not really. We have a dead kid at a camp. What happened yesterday? I thought you got out of a boring award ceremony?"

"Tamsin, this is why you're single. I'll be there in twenty," said Bo.

"Hurry and bring Ty."

"Speaking of Ty, did she spend the night with you?" asked Bo.

"No, why?"

"She's not home. She probably got called into work. I'll try to get a hold of her."

Bo continued her walk to Lauren's. The door was still closed.

"Guess she's still angry," huffed Bo, as she knocked. After waiting a few minutes, the door opened.

Standing in front of her was her sister. Still dressed in her dress pants, no socks and a completely open dress shirt revealing her classy black bra, she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Bo," she said.

Bo's mind was running a mile a minute. Did she spend the night? Is she half undressed? Or half dressed? Is she ballsy enough to open the door like this?

"Bo? You okay?" asked Ty, after seeing the look on her sisters face. Bo's gaze traveled behind Ty and landed on a freshly showered Lauren. Ty turned around to see what her sister was looking at, as soon as she saw Lauren standing in her robe, she knew what Bo was thinking. She turned to explain but Bo was already half way down the stairs.

"Bo!" Ty yelled, running barefoot after her, "Bo! Give me a break! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Isn't what it looks like? It looks like it can only be one thing! I left last night and you two were pretty tipsy! Is this her way at getting back at me? Because that's pretty low!" shouted Bo.

"She's not like that, it's not like that at all," tried Ty, trying to keep her voice a little calmer.

"Don't tell me what she's like! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Bo was beyond mad, her eyes flashed blue, which explains why she wound up and decked Ty square in the eye. Ty stumbled backwards hitting the wall behind her. She gave up on chasing after her, her head was spinning.

"Go get her to fix you then," shouted Bo over her shoulder.

"Bitch!" mumbled Ty, as Lauren caught up to them on the first flight of stairs.

"What's her problem?" asked Lauren, looking past Ty to see Bo leave the building, "oh my god! Ty! She hit you?"

"It was just a love tap, you know, sister things," lied Ty.

"Oh really?" said Lauren, sarcastically. Lauren helped Ty back up to the loft so she could check out her eye and head.

"What up bitches! I hear you need the stellar expertise of the Kenzenator!" hollered Kenzi, as she entered the cop shop with Bo.

"Ty got called into work?" asked Tamsin.

"Something like that," said Bo, "what do you have?"

"Young kid, male, found dead at a camp for troubled youth, just outside of town," explained Dyson.

"Perfect. Please tell me you want me to go out there and stay for awhile," whined Bo.

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Tamsin.

"No, I need a vacay ASAP."

"Oh, well good. You leave in ten," Tamsin replied, holding up two backpacks full of gear.

"Perfect."

Tamsin was busy filling out the paperwork required for sending Bo and Kenzi to the camp, when Ty walked in.

"Hey, do you have a sec?" asked Ty.

"Yeah, one minute," said Tamsin, not looking up from her work, "come in, sit."

Ty walked in and leaned against the chair in front of Tamsin's desk. She crossed her arms and kept her head down, careful not to draw attention to herself while sitting there.

"What can I help you-," started Tamsin, taking a double look at Ty before standing and moving around her desk, "what the hell Ty? What happened?"

"Bo thought I spent the night with Lauren?"

"Did you?"

"No...well, yes...but on the couch. We were already tipsy by the time we got home and found you guys. Then when you left...we kept drinking and I passed out on the couch. I wasn't thinking about how it looked when I answered the door this morning. I figured Bo had a little more trust in me than that," explained Ty, her eye had become darker since the morning.

"I guess I could've made Bo a little wary," admitted Tamsin.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, want some help with that?"

"Yeah, if you have a second please," replied Ty.

"Can you fit in a gym session?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," said Ty.

Bo had filled Kenzi in on the whole situation. Considering Kenzi was just coming around and warming up to Ty, she tried to make Bo see another side of things.

"You sent her to escort your girlfriend. From where I'm from, escort means..." said Kenz, making a face.

Bo rolled her eyes.

"I know I overreacted. I feel horrible but I've just been so stressed out lately. It was more frustrating that Lauren can't see how hard I'm working," said Bo.

"Bobo," said Kenz sympathetically, "have you ever stopped to think about how hard she is working? She's constantly working on projects for you, plus her own work, plus the work for the Ashhole. Not to mention keeping her feelings in check while you bang-heal other fae. Maybe you both just need a break," suggested Kenzi, being serious for once.

Bo stood there in shock. Lauren is constantly working, on everything. She hadn't realized how much she had been taking the doctor for granted.

"Kenz! I'll be back, I have to talk to Lauren," yelled Bo, over her shoulder as she ran to the office.

Bo dialed Lauren up online. Her image popped up as she answered the call. Bo could already tell by her expression that she wasn't happy.

"I ran the samples that you gave Dyson. They don't match the area," stated Lauren.

"Lauren," said Bo, not wanting to talk about the case, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know that. Please, let me explain."

"Bo, you punched your sister in the face. What more is there to explain?" asked the doctor.

"You know that's not me. It's this crazy prep for the Dawning. I promise it's almost over and then it'll be just you and me again, like it used to be."

Lauren started to scream something but the connection was bad and Bo couldn't tell if it was fear or anger, when the fae's arms wrapped around her neck. She tried to fight it off but was struggling. Lauren quickly called Dyson, hoping he could get to her girlfriend in time. She saw him rush into the room and pull whatever that was off her and she finally took a deep breath. The connection dropped and Lauren sat back in her chair. She never worried about Bo when she was fighting. She knew her girlfriend was more than capable of handling herself, but for a second there she had her doubts. Since when did she start doubting the most important person in her life? Maybe when that person started doubting her.

Ty and Tamsin were leaving the gym.

"I better get back to the office to see where we're at on the case," shivered Tamsin.

"Okay, thanks for that," smiled Ty, touching her healed eye, "I know Bo doesn't want me there, but if I can help at all, let me know."

"I will."

Tamsin walked back up to Ty and kissed her cheek. Ty was sweet, strong and honest, why wasn't she pressing for something more serious with Ty. She liked what they had, it was playful and fun. She waved her goodbye as Ty started in the opposite direction.

Ty was sure Bo wouldn't want her over at Lauren's anymore, but she had to make sure Lauren was okay after everything that had happened, especially while Bo was away. She had tried calling a couple times but Lauren hasn't answered, Ty tried not to let her brain over think what that meant. She adjusted her gym bag over her shoulders as she climbed the stairs back to Lauren's. She was going over a couple things she wanted to say to Lauren when she heard the doctor scream.

"What the hell?" uttered Ty, as she darted up the stairs. When she got to the door, she saw some young guy standing over Lauren, he kicked her in the ribs and Ty tackled him to the ground, landing on top of him. They both landed a few hits on one another before she was ripped off him and thrown back. Seeing Bo, Ty went to help Lauren move away.

"Hey! Come here," said Ty gently, seeing Lauren crying was horrible, she moved back behind the couch as Bo wrapped a bat around the kids throat. At that second, Dyson made his way into the loft and separated Bo and the boy. Bo immediately found Lauren and took her into her arms. Ty stood to help Dyson as the kid struggled to get away. She grabbed Dyson's handcuffs and wrenched the kids' arms behind his back. Before helping him take the intruder downstairs, Ty took another look at her sister and the doctor on the ground, both were crying. She also took a second to look around at Lauren's place, it had been covered in some sort of symbol. Not being able to take in the sight of the girls right now, Ty helped Dyson to the car.

After giving a statement, Ty made her way back upstairs. Before she could reach the door, Bo was coming out. She was still crying.

"Hey, is she okay? What's wrong?"

"She needs a break. I don't make her happy," repeated a teary Bo.

"What? Bo, she's just had a rough night. Give her some time," Ty tried to comfort her sister.

"I've been an asshole Ty. The least I can do is respect her wishes and give her space," said Bo, wiping a tear, "she needs you to look at her injuries."

Ty nodded as she watched her defeated sister walk down the stairs. She turned and walked back up to the loft. Lauren was sitting on the couch, her tear stained face said everything. Ty bent down and grabbed her gym bag with supplies and moved to the couch.

Sitting on the coffee table in front of Lauren "Can I look?" she asked softly.

Lauren just nodded. Ty put on gloves and began wiping at the blood escaping from the cut on her forehead.

"You're going to need a stitch for that," said Ty, while cleaning the wound. Lauren just nodded again.

"You okay?" asked Ty, stopping what she was doing.

Lauren blinked away her tears, letting them fall down her cheeks. Ty reached her hand up to brush one away. Lauren flinched as Ty touched her cheek.

"Your cheek is supper swollen as well. I think, maybe, we should run down to the hospital," she suggested.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Lauren, quietly.

"I think it's just bruised but I'd like to get it checked and see if you have a concussion," said Ty, standing to get her ice.

"No, I mean, what's wrong with me? All the good things, I push them away," she whispered. Ty returned with some ice and gently applied it to her cheek.

"Maybe, you just need time to figure out you. You were with Nadia and you've been stuck under the Ash. Maybe just some time for you is what you need," said Ty.

"Are you always this full of wisdom?" asked Lauren.

"No, every now and then I fill up and it just spills over. So, you're welcome," joked Ty, "now lay down and let me fix your face."

Lauren smiled for the first time that night as she laid down on the couch.

"Thank you for your help."

"Of course, what else am I going to do, let you bleed all over your apartment? Plus, I'll get started getting these creepy things off your ceiling," offered Ty looking around the creepy sticks.

"You don't have to do that, I'll get the Ash to send someone in," said Lauren.

"Yeah, how long will that take?"

"Better than your clumsy ass on a ladder."

"Hey, I'd be nice or I'll stitch a smiley onto your forehead!"


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the break. Summer courses are keeping me busy! Hope you like it!**

Bo and Kenzie were having dinner at the Dal when Ty walked in. It had been a week or so since Bo and Lauren had taken their break. Everyone had been keeping to themselves, with the exception of Ty who had been visiting everyone separately. She felt guilty knowing she had suggested that time was what Lauren needed. She had never seen Bo so upset; this worried Ty since she knew the Dawning would arrive soon.

"Hey kids," said Ty, taking a seat at the table and stealing a fry from Kenzie.

"Better watch yourself," said Kenzie with a smile. Ty smiled back at her.

"What's new TyTy? Anything exciting? Hanging out with Tamsin? Dyson?" asked Bo, then coughing and speaking at once she asked, "Lauren?"

Ty rolled her eyes, "she's fine. Working on new stuff, she's been pretty busy. That creep from the award ceremony has her looking into some new research."

"That's good. I'm glad she's...keeping busy," mumbled Bo, looking back at her food. Ty squeezed Bo's shoulder.

"Time sunshine," reminded Ty, "and beer. It solves everything," she stood to grab another round.

They had a couple more rounds and were feeling pretty good about themselves when Bo stood.

"Whoa," she mumbled, feeling the full effects, "I think I need my bed."

"About time! I didn't want to be first up," smirked Kenzie. Ty smiled at both of them.

"I'll walk you guys home," offered Ty. They said goodnight to Trick and headed out to the street. Minutes later, they were standing in front of the girls' house while Kenz fumbled with keys and stumbled inside.

"Night TyTy! I love you," she hollered before flopping in the couch.

Ty laughed, "should I carry her to her bed again?"

"No, she's used to sleeping on the couch," replied Bo, looking in on her.

"Okay, well, get some rest," smiled Ty, bumping her shoulder into Bo's.

"You're sure she's okay?" asked Bo, as Ty headed back in the direction of the road.

"She misses the way things were. But she's doing her thing right now. Let her figure that out," offered Ty.

Bo smiled and headed back in. Ty's words made her feel somewhat better. She stripped her clothes and crawled into bed and under the covers.

Ty walked home slowly, enjoying the stars that were so clearly visible closer to Bo's place. She was getting closer to the city when her phone vibrated. She stopped and sat on the side of the road. It was from Ty's favourite cop, she wasn't quite sure what was going on with her and Tamsin but she liked it the way it was; no drama.

Tamsin: Hey. Just leaving the shop, you free?

Ty messaged her back and told her she'd meet her at the diner across from the shop. When she got there, she saw the other blonde sitting in a booth. She looked so sweet sitting there alone, staring into her mug. Ty knew she was much more than that tough cop act she put on.

"Hey"

Tamsin looked up at the sound of Ty's voice, "Hey you. What were you up to?"

"Oh, checking in on me, are you?" said Ty, kissing Tamsin's cheek and sitting across from her. Tamsin was about to reply when Ty laughed and told her about her night. The feeling Ty gave Tamsin scared her. She had never felt anything like it before and was beginning to feel it more and more. The way Ty smiled at her and touched her hand without thinking about it. They were friends, but it felt like so much more than that.

"Ty?" Tamsin started, looking back into her cup.

"Tams?" said Ty with laugh, after the long pause that came from the cop.

"What is this?" asked Tamsin, before she could think about what she was saying.

"I would say it was a cup of coffee before you downed it. Probably with two milk, no sugar because you think you're sweet enough, but honey I have news for you," laughed Ty.

Tamsin laughed, knowing Ty was right.

"I mean, what is this between us? Are we friends? Are we friends with benefits? Are we dating?" she asked, her voice fading with the word dating.

Ty's grin slimmed down to a small smile.

"I don't know. I guess there's definitely some benefits. But I think we're more than that," she offered as an explanation, taking Tamsin's hand in hers. "Do you want it to be more? she asked, seeing Tamsin still staring into her mug.

"I don't know. I've never had more. But it seems like if I were to get into more, this relationship seems like a good one to do that with," said Tamsin, looking shy for the first since Ty had met her.

Ty moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I think what we have is awesome. I also think that relationships feel the pressure when labels are involved. I like where we're at. How about we just keep enjoying each others company and see where it goes?" said Ty.

Tamsin couldn't help but feel a little rejected but she forced a smile and kissed Ty's cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. Why push things?" lied Tamsin, knowing Ty had issues with trust and understanding that, slow was probably best anyways. Still, she couldn't help but feel let down. Ty smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Well, I have to work in the morning. So I should probably sleep off this beer. Can I walk you home?" asked Ty, standing and offering her hand. Tamsin smiled and slid her hand into the one in front of her.

The walk home was quiet. The two girls walked hand in hand along the empty street. When they reached Tamsin's place, she reached her arms around Ty's waist and kissed her, long and hard. Ty pushed her up against the door as their lips met over and over again. Tamsin's hands slid under Ty's shirt. They moved together like so many times before. Finally, Ty reached into Tams back pocket and grabbed her keys, unlocking the door. They stumbled inside, not breaking apart. Ty's shirt was off and they were moving towards the bedroom. Once inside, the trail of clothes continued to the bathroom, they pushed and lead each other into the shower. When the cold water hit, Tamsin grasped, making Ty laugh. There never was a dull moment in the shower.

Lauren's phone had been ringing off the hook. She checked it once more; Doctor Taft. She rolled her eyes. The job he had offer her was very generous, but sneaking away from everything was something she wasn't so sure about. She needed more time; time was becoming a reoccurring theme around her lately. She went back to her research, it was the only thing that took her mind off her spiralling life. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, but she knew science. It was five o'clock in the morning the next time she checked her clock.

"Wow, where did the time go?" she mumbled to herself, pushing her fingers through her hair. She strode over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The knock at the door startled her.

"Who the hell?" she whispered. She padded her way over to the door, which she had been keeping closed lately. She looked through the peephole and smiled when she saw Ty standing there with her grin practically pressed against the small glass window of the peephole. Lauren opened the door.

"Good morning, you little ray if sunshine!" grinned Ty.

"Good morning," said the doctor, stepping aside to let Ty in.

"Thought I'd drop by for breakfast since I knew you'd probably be up and most likely haven't eaten. Judging by that gorgeous doo you have going on...I'm going to say I was at least half right," said Ty, smirking at Lauren, who was checking her hair.

"I don't eat before bed," replied Lauren, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Make an exception?" asked Ty, holding up a muffin and a coffee, "still warm."

The tall woman made her way over to the counter where Ty was pulling out breakfast.

"And who are you kidding? You're not going to bed," said Ty, sneaking a glance at Lauren who looked down.

"She isn't sleeping either, you know," Ty said quietly.

Lauren looked at Ty with sad look and tilted her head to the side.

Ty laughed a little, "I know, I'm just saying."

They ate their breakfast and discussed Lauren's latest research for the Ash.

Ty was almost done her shift and she couldn't wait until it was over. She had seen quite a bit today and was feeling the need for a cold pint. She was sitting in the bus sipping a tea when her phone went off. She glanced at the caller ID and smiled when she saw Trick's name.

"Hey GP, I was just thinking I couldn't wait to see you later today," answered Ty.

"Uh Ty, it's Bo, she's..." Trick stopped and hesitated.

"She's what Trick? Is she okay?"

"The Dawning arrived today, she took Dyson, but she's been in there awhile," he explained.

"What do you mean she took Dyson? Is everyone at the Dal? I'm coming now."

"Yes, everyone is meeting here. I'll see you soon."

With that they both hung up and Ty text both Lauren and Tamsin. They were already on their way.

Ty was the last to arrive at the Dal, everyone was standing around with worried faces on.

"Guys, she trained for this for weeks, she's got this," said Ty, trying to reassure everyone. Lauren looked terrified as she downed the wine Trick had brought.

"How did Dyson go with her?" Ty asked.

"They're allowed to take a hand if someone volunteers," explained Trick.

"So it's good? There's two against one, right?"

"Only one is allowed to come out," replied Tamsin.

"What?" said Ty, winded by the realization.

Lauren went to her and helped her on to a stool. Trick brought her a beer, everyone else was unsure of how to act.

"We need to do something. We can't just sit here while we know one of them is going to die!" said Ty, everyone reacted to hearing their worst thoughts out loud.

"There's no entrance, there's nothing we can do," said a voice quietly from the couch. Ty looked over to see Kenzie's face, blotchy and tear stained. Ty got up to join her. She pulled the smaller being into her arms. Ty had only known her sister for a few months and she couldn't handle the fear inside of her, she could only imagine how Kenz felt.

"They're going to be fine. Bo will find a way, she always does," assured Ty, quietly against her ear.

They didn't have to wait much longer as the portal open and out fell Bo, clutching onto Dyson.

"Help him!" she yelled, "help him!"

Everyone was stunned, taking in what they were seeing. Dyson wasn't moving. Grabbing her medic bag, Ty was the first to move to assess his injuries, Lauren followed. It was if they were talking in a different language, using medical terms and pulling out different tools. They tried and tried but their efforts were failing fast, both were covered in his blood, but they never stopped. Bo was pacing behind them, mumbling incoherently.

"Why isn't he fixed yet?" she demanded.

"Bo, they're doing everything they can," offered Trick.

"Well, it isn't good enough!" she yelled.

Tamsin hadn't moved from the spot she had been in all night, her eyes not leaving her partner.

"Move," said Bo, moving closer to the two girls bent over Dyson.

"Bo, we need-"

Bo yelled and cut Lauren off, "I said move."

With that, Bo's eyes turned a different colour and Lauren recognized this from the time she had been saved by Bo.

"Bo! Wait! You don't need to do that. We can help him!" tried Lauren.

Bo wasn't listening anymore without moving, Bo was able to push both Lauren and Ty back away from Dyson. They fell against the wall and Ty moved in front of Lauren.

"Bo! Enough! We can help him if you'd let us! You're wasting ti-"

Before Ty could finish her sentence, her chi, along with everyone else's was being pulled from them. Bo pulled and pulled as the others fell to the floor, then she leaned over Dyson. As the chi spilled into him, his colour and breath returned. He was alive and Bo had returned to her normal self. After seeing that everyone was okay, Ty looked around to find Lauren and saw her leaving the bar, she chased after her.

"Lauren! Wait!" shouted Ty. Knowing she felt a little weak after what just happened, Ty knew Lauren must have been feeling it ten fold, which explained the stumble in Lauren's step. When she caught up to her, Ty laced an arm around her waist.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Lauren stopped and looked at Ty.

"She could have killed Kenzi or me with what she just did!" said Lauren, looking incredibly upset.

"She had to do something Lauren, he was dying. She knew what she was doing," offered Ty gently.

"Knew what she was doing!" exclaimed Lauren, "she's done that once before! I'm tired of always being her after thought."

"You're not an after thought. It was a crazy moment."

Lauren stood for a moment, trying to calm down.

"I need to go," she said quietly.

"I don't think you should be alone right now. It's been a crazy couple of hours. Please, come back with me," tried Ty.

Lauren shook her head with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, before walking away.

Just as Lauren walked out of sight, Bo found Ty.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to, I was scared and it just kind of took over," sputtered Bo.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. Are you okay? That was crazy," said Ty, looking to make sure her big sister was okay.

"No, I'm fine. Is Lauren okay?"

"I think it just scared her."

Bo stood there not knowing what to do. She wanted to go after her, but figured her efforts would be wasted. Seeing Bo's hesitation, Ty put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back towards the bar.

"So, I guess you aced it eh? Sounds like someone deserves a beer," said Ty.

Inside, nobody had moved from where they were, except Dyson who was nursing his wounds and a cold pint.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Trick.

"Everyone is fine. Think we could all use a drink though," said Bo.

Kenzi closed the gap between her and Bo.

"You promise you're okay?" she asked.

"Promise."

"Is it over?"

"I hope so," replied Bo, pulling her in for a hug, "sorry I used you."

"Are you kidding? Anything for my wolfman!" exclaimed Kenz, turning to find Dyson.

"How you holding up?" Bo asked, taking a seat next to him, Kenzi on the other side.

"I'm okay, just a little shocked I guess," he said, looking Bo over for signs of injury.

"I'm okay. Surprised, but okay," she said softly.

Ty found Tamsin in the back on a couch. She looked deep in thought and Ty hesitated before stepping closer.

"Hey, you're back," said Tamsin, standing up.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to leave after all that. It's just-

"It's cool. Don't worry about it," said Tamsin, trying to help Ty out, "the doc okay?"

"Yeah, she seems fine."

"Was pretty intense. I can only imagine what it was like inside," said Tamsin, looking away from Ty.

"Yeah, must have been pretty crazy."

"You still have to go through that, right?"

"Um," mumbled Ty, "yeah, I guess so."

"Have you started training?"

"No, I think I have some time," smiled Ty. Tamsin didn't smile back.

"We should start. You need to be ready. We'll start tomorrow."

"Tamsin," Ty caught her hand, "I have time."

"What if something happens to you in there?"

"It won't. Dawnings happen hundreds of years into a fae's life. I'm only a baby," explained Ty, trying to ease her mind.

Tamsin had her worried face on, which Ty found kind of cute.

"I don't know what is bothering you more; the fact that I'll have to endure a Dawning or the fact that I just reminded you that I'm the younger, more energetic fae," Ty tried to joke to lighten Tamsin's mood but it wasn't working.

"Tams, I'll be fine. I promise."

"What if I lose you?"

"What?"

"If I've realized anything today, it's that I really care about you Ty. You saw how close we came to losing Dyson and he's way older and far more experienced in battle." Tamsin's eyes had began to fill with tears.

"Hey...I'll start training," said Ty, willing to say anything at this point to ease Tamsin's worry. Ty had been thinking about their relationship but she didn't think Tamsin had continued to let her feelings grow after their last conversation.

"I care about you too, you know," mumbled Ty, she lifted Tamsin's chin and gave her a kiss. Tamsin found Ty's hand and held on.

Lauren was pacing her apartment. She was furious that every time it came down to her or Dyson, Bo seemed to side with the wolf. She ran her hands through her hair and leaned against the counter. She was staring down at an email sent from Isaac. The job he was offering seemed fantastical. She couldn't believe it, her own research space and funding. It was an amazing opportunity but it would mean leaving everything she knows behind; she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that. She headed to the bathroom for a shower, the red from Dyson's blood had stained her hands and arms. She needed to clear her head and figure out her next steps, blood free would help.


End file.
